Reviens demain
by evils-roses
Summary: On dit que les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général, il faudrait déjà qu'elles commencent bien... Yaoï SephirothXCloud. Terminé.
1. introduction

**Auteur : **Evils-roses

**Titre **: Reviens demain**.**

**Résumé : **Ce ne serait que pour une nuit de toute façon…Une nuit, vraiment ? yaoï, SephirothXCloud, léger lemon.

**Note : **Je sais, je sais je devrais finir mes autres fanfics mais... mais j'ai imaginé cette chose pendant mes exams blancs alors franchement si c'est pas un signe divin...Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas respecter les éléments du jeu, film et autres, donc puristes passé votre chemin. Avertissement : cette fanfic met en scène deux hommes dans des rapports parfois sexuel, alors homophobes et âmes sensibles rejoignaient les puristes dédaigneux de mon remaniement scénaristique.

**Introduction.**

Le jeune générale tourna la clé dans la serrure, il y eut un déclique et la porte s'ouvrit largement. Le jeune homme soupira d'aise et referma le panneau derrière lui. L'appartement était largement éclairé par une large baie vitrée qui laissait filtrer les derniers rayons du soleil. L'endroit semblait chaleureux et accueillant, il était baigné d'une douce lueur doré faisant virevolté dans l'air des fragment de lumière.

Sephiroth jeta négligemment son long katana sur le canapé crème. La lame rebondit paresseusement dans un cliquetis d'acier, puis il enleva son long manteau de cuir et le reposa sur une chaise qui traînait là, enfin le général s'étira langoureusement avec un gémissement d'aise. Cinq jours, il allait enfin avoir cinq petits jours de congé, de repos... De repos, enfin presque... Sur son bureau, dans un coin de la grande pièce à vivre reposait une Montagne de dossiers et de paperasses attendant impatiemment de dévorer de fatigue leur malheureux propriétaire. Sephiroth soupira une fois de plus et alla chercher un verre et une bouteille de whiskey qu'il posa sur la table. Il se servit un verre et le sirota doucement.

Il était esquinté, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il passait son temps à courir de droite à gauche. Entre sa place au conseil d'administration de la shinra, place qu'il aurait bien refusait s'il en avait eu l'occasion, et son statue de générale, il avait fort à faire. De plus comme il n'allait sur le terrain qu'assez rarement ces derniers temps, il devait assurer l'inspection et l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, sans compter que ce parvenu de fils à papa Shinra ne cessait de lui donner des heures sup'.

En fait ces cinq jours de repos étaient une bénédiction divine. Sephiroth vida son verre et retira tous ses vêtements, il fallait qu'il se délace, se détende qu'il oubli la Shinra ne serait ce qu'un instant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain simplement vêtu de son boxer.

L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, dénouant ses muscles raides et détendant ses nerfs tendus. Puis, il se lava consciencieusement les cheveux, du temps qu'il passait dans sous la douche l'entretien de ses longs cheveux lui prenait le plus de temps. Bien sûr les sécher et les brosser étaient long et difficile, on lui avait longtemps suggéré de les couper, mais ses cheveux étaient un peu comme sa fierté, le sacré saint de son anatomie. On pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi, le déchirer en miette, lui retirer sa virilité, du moment qu'on ne touchait pas à ses cheveux, c'était un peu comme dans cette vieille légende où la force inouïe de l'homme résidait dans sa chevelure.

Enfin il sorti un peu plus serein, une serviette propre autour de la taille une autre remontant en turban ses cheveux humides. Il avait à peine fait un pas que la sonnette retentie. Le jeune générale leva les yeux au ciel et alla ouvrir.

« - Sephiroth, vieux frère. Déclara son interlocuteur.

« -Angeal. Constata-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« - On passait par là...

« - On ? Demanda le jeune générale surpris.

« - Zack et moi. Répondit le Soldier et s'écartant de son élève et ami. Le jeune homme aux allures joviales et décontractées fit un grand sourire à Sephiroth qui les regardait légèrement désabusé.

« - On passait par là, pour passer la soirée dans un bar à fêter enfin ces quelques jours de vacances, et on se demandait si tu voulais nous accompagner, mais visiblement ( il désigna du menton le verre et la bouteille posaient sur la table.) tu es déjà à l'apéro. On peu se joindre à toi, pour un verre ? Demanda Angeal.

Sephiroth soupira et les laissa passer.

« -Servez vous... le temps que je me mette quelque chose de décent. Dit le jeune générale en désignant sa tenue plus que légère. Puis il tourna le dos à ses deux hôtes et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Quand il en sorti, les deux hommes étaient déjà assis entrain de discuter devant leur verre, Sephiroth les rejoignis et se servit

« - Alors, tu nous accompagne ? Demanda Zack.

« - Non, désolé, je crois que je vais rester là avec ma bouteille de whisky, je suis vraiment crevé, ce parvenu de Rufus n'arrête pas de me faire courir dans tout les sens et je dois avoir bien une ou deux montagnes de rapports à rédiger, des évaluations à noter, et je dois faire le points des équipements pour ma nouvelle unité... Et je dois tout rendre pour la fin de ces « vacances ».

« - J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais pointilleux Seph'. Sourit Zack en avalant cul sec son verre.

«- Et toi Zack, ton unité ? Tu dois être un bon chef, tu es gentille, fidèle amical, tes hommes doivent t'apprécier ?

« - En fait, Zack passe plus de temps à rigoler avec ses troupes qu'à leur donner des ordres. Répondit Angeal en s'esclaffant. Le jeune homme rougit légèrement.

« - Angeal a raison, les hommes préfères les chef, comme toi Seph, droit, juste, loyal, impartial, tout ce qu'ils leur faut... D'ailleurs dans les casernes tu es le Roi Sephy... Ricana Le soldier. Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air de goûter notre présence, et nous nous allons goûter aux filles de Midgar, la nuit est trop courte...Tu devrais te trouver une fille gentille jolie et facile à baiser, ça te ferrait du bien. S'exclama Angeal en finissant son vers et se relevant.

« - C'est ça, j'y penserais vieux frère, j'y penserais...

« - Oh fait, j'allais oublier. Rajouta le Soldier en passant le perron. Tu nous accompagne au carnaval demain ? Tu n'as pas non plus oublier le Kimono, tous les soldiers seront en kimono, ordre de fils à papa...

Sephiroth ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

«- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublier ? Gronda Angeal en faisant face au jeune général.

« - J'avoue que ça m'est un peu sorti de la tête. S'excusa-t-il en poussant d'avantage son ami vers la sorti.

« - Ah, et tant que j'y suis, le Turk Tseng devrait passer, il fait des heures sup' et en distribue à tout le monde.

« - QU... QUOI ?!

« - Bon bah on y va... A demain...

Sur ce les deux hommes disparurent dans l'angle du couloir. Sephiroth resta un moment sur le pas de la porte avant de rentrer en maugréant. Encore du boulot, comme si il n'en avait pas déjà assez, il jeta un coup d'œil morne à celui qui l'attendait, soigneusement entassé sur le bureau. Tout en soupirant le jeune homme trouva que son appartement ressemblait à un vrais capharnaüm. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le désordre, il n'était pas militaire pour rien. Ses bottes traînaient au milieu de la pièce, ses vêtements reposaient en tas sur le canapé tout prés de Masamune.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour tout remettre en ordre. Il venait juste de pendre son manteau dans la penderie que le sonnette retentissait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Et ce fut sans surprise que le jeune homme laissa entrer l'Utaïen qui se tenait droit comme un I dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« -Monsieur Sephiroth vous...

« - Tu, Tseng, tu, tu peux me tutoyer maintenant. Soupira Sephiroth en servant un verre au Turk et en se versant le quatrième de la soirée.

« - Désolé, je suis un peu... sous pression. Je cours dans tout les sens depuis deux mois, je suis un peu à bout de nerfs...

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

« - Du repos. Répondit le Turk avec ironie. Non, je suis venue te déposer des dossiers que Rufus voudrait que tu traites au plus vite.

« - D'accord... Ce ne sont pas les premiers.

« - Tu as l'air... Maussade.

« - Comme toute personne qui vient de passer l'année la plus éreintante de son existence. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir profiter de mes vacances...

« - Tu devrais peut être trouver une copine, ou un bon coup.

« - Tiens j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Ne serais tu pas de mèches avec Angeal. Ironisa le jeune homme en sirotant son verre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« - C'est possible... répondit Tseng gêné. Bref... Je connais quelqu'un si tu veux, juste pour te détendre, c'est pas chère payer et...

« - Tu me parles de payer pour assouvir mes besoins ? Demanda Sephiroth que l'idée n'enchantait pas.

« - Je ... heu... oui... C'est Rufus qui me l'a présenté...Il fait ça pour arrondir ses fins de mois.

« - Il ? Questionna le général que cette conversation commençait à agacer.

« - Oui, il, c'est un jeune homme charmant, mais on oubli vite que c'est un homme, il est vraiment très doux.

« - Désolé Tseng, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée, je préfère l'amour, la fidélité la loyauté...

« - Tu crois au grand amour ? Demanda Tseng étonné par cette étrange révélation.

« - En quelque sorte, je suis assez rigide de pensée.

« - Je vois, et c'est tout à ton honneur, tu es quelqu'un de droit, de fiable et de fidèle. Mais je persiste à penser que ça te ferrais du bien, ne serait ce que pour une nuit.

« - Et toi ? Toujours un célibataire endurci ? Eluda Sephiroth en se resservant un verre de Wiskey.

« -Et bien moi... Il n'y a personne dans ma vie à part quelques histoires passagères, il y a bien une nouvelle qui m'intéresse, mais je ne mélange pas boulot et vie privée.

« - je vois...

« - Bon je vais devoir te laisser, mon supérieur ne me laissera pas en paix avant ce soir minuit et j'ai encore une tonne de travail à faire... non pas que ça me déplaise, mais je suis vraiment, vraiment fatigué, à croire que ce Rufus veux faire couler la Shinra.

« - Ou s'en emparer.

« - Ou s'en amparer, remarque ça ne métonnerais pas. Bon j'y vais pour de bon cette fois. Je te laisse quand même le numéro de la personne dont je t'ai parlée et sinon tu n'as qu'a m'appeler je t'organiserais une rencontre...A demain.

« -C'est ça à demain...

Commenta Sephiroth alors que le Turk refermait déjà la porte. Le jeune homme soupira, s'étira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Sa demeure était plongé dans un silence religieux, il n'y avait jamais de bruit dans cet endroit. On pouvait même se demander si quelqu'un vivait bien dans cet appartement impécablement ordonné et propre. On entendait que le bruit des voitures en contrebas. Sinon il n'y avait rien, rien que la téhorie du vide et de l'abstrait. Le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon et fini par disparaître totalement laissant place à une nuit belle mais invisible au coeur de la cité de Midgar.

Sephiroth se saisit du papier qu'avait laisser Tseng sur la table. Il n'y était inscrit que quelques chiffres et un nom. Un nom qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ni même entendu, un anonyme.

Le général n'aimait pas l'idée d'acheter le corps d'une personne, de s'en servir comme un vulgaire mouchoir, il ne pouvait pas consevoir de payer ce qui était naturel.

Bien sûr il était un homme et comme tout homme il avait des... besoins, mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de payer pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuel même les plus brutales.

Puis il se servit un autre verre. Mais à bien y réfléchir cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit. Et si... juste pour une nuit, juste pour une fois... où était le mal ? Il ne manquait ni d'argent ni de place alors...

Il se servit un autre verre, saisit son PHS et somposa le numéro tout en faisanr jouer le papier dans ses mains pâles.

« - Allô ? Fit une voix morne au bout du fil.

« - Cloud Strife ?

_A suivre_

_On aime ou on aime pas, mais dites ce que vous en pensez quand même...* tit bouton vert*_


	2. I l'ombre des feux d'artifices

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses.

**Titre : **Reviens demain.

**Note : **C'est le premier chapitre de cette fanfic, voilà, que pourrais je dire d'autre... Ah vi, je vais monter un site avec les illustrations de cette fic et des autres... je vous tiens au courant. Et et j'oubliais... REVIEWS *cris du cœur*

**Chapitre I: L'ombre du feu d'artifice.**

Le jour se leva doucement baignant la pièce déserte d'une agréable lueur orangée, rebondissant sur les rares bibelots posaient sur les meubles. Les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent paresseusement la peau pâle du jeune général, s'entremêlant dans ses cheveux argentés dispersés autour de lui. Lui, reposait négligemment sur le canapé du salon, ayant délaissait son lit pour une bouteille de whisky qui traînait sur le planché parfaitement ciré.

C'est alors que le téléphone vibra, raisonnant dans l'appartement presque vide. Sephiroth enfouie sa tête sous le premier coussin à porté de main. C'était comme si la vibration assourdissante du PHS rebondissait sans arrêt sur les parois de sa boite crânienne. Ses sourcils argentés se froncèrent en une ligne blanche, des petites rides se plissèrent sur son front, signe de son agacement. Mais le téléphone, ou du moins la personne à l'autre bout du fil, semblait ne pas se résigner, il s'acharnait et le téléphone semblait rugir littéralement. Sephiroth grommela, il aurait bien aimé avoir une vision laser pour désintégrer sur place le nuisible. Mais, il ne possédait pas de vision laser et le PHS continuer inexorablement de vibrer. Désespéré et de très mauvaise humeur le soldier se leva, se frotta les yeux et abattit une main puissante sur l'objet de malheur.

« -Allô... grogna-t-il comme un ours mal léché.

« - GENERAL SEPHIROTH !!! CA VA FAIRE UNE DEMI-HEUREE QUE J'ESSAIS DE VOUS JOINDRE !!!!

Hurla la voix de ténor de Rufus Shinra à l'autre bout du fil. Celui ci continua d'ailleurs d'injurier et de s'énerver auprès du jeune général qui regardait le combiné totalement ahuris. Son cerveau avait du mal à faire la connexion suivante : Téléphone de bon matin égale Rufus Shinra plein d'entrain. Puis, reprenant contenance, il rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille et s'éclaircit la voix.

« - QUOI ? VOUS CROYEZ PEUT ÊTRE QUE LE TRAVAIL VA SE FAIRE TOUT SEUL ?

« - je, suis, en, vacance. Articula audiblement l'argenté alors que Rufuse reprenait sa respiration. Sur ce le soldier éteignit son portable et retomba dans le canapé en rebondissant mollement. Il allait sans doute avoir des problèmes, mais ce n'était pas son affaire, il n'avait qu'une seule envi prolonger sa nuit dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant le soleil n'était pas de cet avis et s'infiltra largement par l'immense baie vitrée illuminant d'une lumière vive et chaude le salon. Sephiroth rouspéta, maugréa autant qu'il put, il se demanda même qui avait eut la bonne idée d'allumer le soleil de si bon matin. Son esprit encore sous les vapeurs de l'alcool alla jusqu'à imaginer que c'était un plan calculer de la Shinra pour pourrir la vie de ses employées en vacances. Et si telles étaient ses intentions elle avait réussi.

Le soldier fini par s'extirper difficilement du « lit », il s'étira langoureusement, dénouant ses muscles engourdis et poussa un rugissement bestial qui avait pour intérêt le fait de crier de bon matin pour se détendre. Rufus devait suivre la même philosophie : Crier, non, hurler pour se détendre, et auprès de ses collègues et employés de préférence.

En célibataire endurcie Sephiroth savait organiser sa vie du petit déjeuner jusqu'au coucher. Pendant que la machine à café se mettait en route et que les toasts grillaient paresseusement dans le grille pain, le jeune général envoya le contenu (trié) de sa panière à linges sales dans la machine à laver. Le pressing était trop loin, et franchement il ne se sentait pas de descendre dans la rue, manteau de cuir, masamune et panière à linge sous le bras. Cela manquait singulièrement de classe, et donc pour cultiver le mystère sur sa vie de ménage il préférait tout naturellement laver son linge lui-même. En fait ce qu'il appréciait et qui le motivait c'était l'odeur fraîche des draps fraîchement lavés et repassés. Il sourit en imaginant la tête de ses admirateurs entrain de le voir repasser et plier amoureusement son linge.

Quand il eut mis en ordre ses affaires il déjeuna au calme. Sirotant son café il alluma le poste de télévision.

_« -Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui à dix huit heure débutera le Carnaval de Midgar, très attendu par la population car cette année c'est la SHINRA incorporation organisera cette nouvelle édition. Notre envoyé spécial sur la place où se déroulera cet évènement exceptionnel. _

Déclara la présentatrice exaltée. Un autre journaliste prit la parole, tandis que le jeune général se figeait, il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait accompagner ses « amis » ou collègues ou peu importe le nom qu'on pouvait leur donner, à cette fameuse manifestation. Il avait rendez-vous avec eux et en avait prit un autre une heure plus tard. Sephiroth se mordit les lèvres tandis que le journaliste montrait les décors de la fête qui se préparait.

_« - ... Bref, comme vous le savez le plus grand évènement de la soirée sera que les Soldier, ce fameux corps militaire d'élite de la Shinra, seront présent vêtus de Kimono aux armoiries de la société, nous espérons bien sûr la venue du général Sephiroth, le meilleur des Soldier... »_

Le général en question soupira et éteignit le poste de télévision. Il sentait poindre en lui une nervosité peu commune, ses mains étaient nouâtes et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses dossiers. C'était comme si une seule idée parasitait toutes les autres, comme un immonde parasite, le pire c'était qu'il avait fini sa bouteille de whisky la veille. Et comme d'habitude, c'était au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'un remontant que celui ci c'était fait la male, comme si tout le monde c'était passer le mot pour lui gâcher ses vacances !

Vers dix sept heure cinquante la sonnette retentie, Sephiroth maugréa et alla ouvrir en traînant des pieds.

« -ABRUTI ! Hurlèrent cinq voix outrées. L'argenté eut un mouvement de recul et regarda la tenue des cinq hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Angeal portait un kimono gris et une veste bleu marine ainsi que sa fidèle buster sword accrochée dans le dos. Zack arborait à peu prés la même tenue avec un sourire amusé en plus. Tseng portait un authentique kimono noir de Utaï, alors que ses deux collègues arboraient un costume sobre, un simple kimono de coton rayé gris et blanc ainsi que des éventails en papiers. Le général blêmit.

« - Vieux frère, j'attends une explication, et valable ! S'exclama Angeal.

« - Je... je... heu. J'ai bossé toute la journée... et ça m'a complètement échappé, je reviens dans une seconde. Bégaya le jeune homme en faisant volte face. Laissant la porte grande ouverte l'argenté bondit dans sa chambre. Il retira tous ses vêtements enfila en quatrième vitesse le kimono bleu presque blanc que la Shinra lui avait fournit. Il noua prestement le nœud de sa ceinture pourpre et y attacha rapidement Masamune. En quelques secondes il se retrouva dans le couloir déjà encombré de cinq hommes en armes.

Zack siffla en apercevant la tenue de son supérieur.

« - Et bien, ils ne se sont pas foutu de toi...

« - On y va ? Demanda Angeal enjoué.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils une fois dehors.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Zack alors qu'il rejoignait une rue animée.

« - Et bien... Je me demandais où était Génesis ? Et... Il va y avoir plein de filles. Grimaça le jeune général.

« - Heu... oui. Répondit le jeune soldier un peu décontenancé. Tu sais ce genre de festivités sont faites pour rencontrer des personnes, des filles par exemple.

Sephiroth eut un geste de dédain et lança un regard aigu à Zack qui sentis un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

« - Zack ? As-tu déjà était obliger de raser les murs parce que une meute de jeunes adolescentes en chaleurs te poursuivaient?

« -Non.

« -Au point que la seule vue de tes cheveux suscitent une crise de syncope sur cette population trop sensible.

« - Non, j'avoue... qu'en fait non.

« - C'est pour ça, que je ne souhaite pas rencontrer trop de jeunes femmes ce soir. Tu comprends?

Zack bégaya mais n'ajouta rien de plus, alors que les pupilles félines du jeune général le vrillaient du regard.

La petite troupe progressait lentement dans la foule dense des habitants de Midgar. La population s'était donnée le mot pour recréer au cœur de la cité industriel une ambiance de Utaï. On pouvait croiser des samouraïs aux armes de plastiques, des geishas en talons aiguilles et des monstres venus d'une autre époque. C'était un mélange divers et éclectique qui se baladait aux grés des animations proposer : spectacles de marionnettes, attractions, manèges, et de nombreux stands de nourritures.

Les cinq hommes croisèrent également certains de leurs camarades en repos. Ils étaient reconnaissables par leurs véritables armes d'apparats et de kimono aux armes de la Shinra. L'air était doux et il flottait une odeur de détente et de divertissement.

Tseng prit le général en aparté alors que Reno adressait des sourires à toutes les filles et que Zack et Angeal discutaient tranquillement.

« - Tu as réfléchi à ce dont je t'ai parlé l'autre soir ? Murmura le Turk, Sephiroth se raidit.

« - Oui j'y ai réfléchis...

« - Et ?

« - J'ai pris un rendez-vous, une nuit ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Tseng sourit mais n'insista pas.

« - Tiens ce ne serait pas Génésis ? Demanda Rude en pointant du doigt un endroit moins compact dans la foule.

Tseng blêmit.

« - Oh non... Il est avec Rufus...

Et comme s'ils s'étaient donnés le mot les cinq hommes s'éloignèrent du fils Shinra. Dés qu'ils furent assez loin ils reprirent leur progression dans le carnaval qui battait son plein.

« - Stop ! S'écria Zack. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand de tir à la carabine.

« -Messieurs, je vais vous montrer mes talents de soldier première classe.

« - Attention Zouzou tes chevilles enflent. Ricana Reno.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire jovial tendit quelques pièces au tenant du stand, rama sa carabine d'un geste expert et explosa tous les ballons avec seulement trois plombs. Puis, satisfait de son score, alors que tout le monde le regardait béat, il récupéra son lot, un énorme ours en peluche rose.

Rude et Reno étouffèrent un rictus moqueur tandis que Angeal et Sephiroth regardaient le soldier désabusé, comme habitué à de telles excentricités.

« - Et tu compte en faire quoi de ton nounours ? Demanda Angeal en observant la peluche sous tous les angles. Zack fit mine de réfléchir.

« - Les casernes sont trop petites, je n'aurais pas la place, de le mettre sur mon lit... Mais toi Angeal tu as un logement de fonction.

« - Bah voyons, tu sais très bien que je vais le refiler à Génésis.

« - Qui va me le refiler... compléta Sephiroth.

« - Bah voilà Seph'. S'exclama Zack en lui tendant le nounours, puis, avisant quelque chose dans son champ de vision il se ravisa.

Il s'éloigna quelques minutes sous les regards intrigués de ses compagnons. Puis il revint accompagné d'une jeune fille brune dont les longs cheveux étaient noués en une longue tresse par un ruban fuchsia. Ses yeux verts pétillaient même si elle semblait un peu timide, elle portait dans ses bras fins l'énorme ours en peluche rose qu'avait gagner Zack.

« - Je vous présente Aérith, elle reluquait l'ours et je me suis dis qu'elle ferait une meilleure moman que vous, ce n'est pas contre vous les gars, mais vous avez pas vraiment le profil.

Déclara le jeune soldier en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules. Les autres hommes soupirèrent.

« - Faudra qu'il m'explique ses tactiques de dragues... Marmonna Rude pour lui-même.

Puis ils reprirent leur route, déambulant de ça et là.

Sephiroth était nerveux, son cœur dansait le tango dans sa poitrine et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à sa montre.

« - Calme-toi... murmura l'Utaïen en tapotant amicalement l'épaule du jeune général qui se raidit.

Il allait être l'heur, il allait être l'heur. Ne cessait de se répéter Sephiroth en tentant de repérer le lieu du rendez-vous, il ne connaissait même pas le visage de la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Il était certain que la personne le reconnaîtrait, mais après ? Y avait-il un code, une façon d'agir particulière ? Il arriva bientôt en vue du stand où il avait rendez-vous. Un jeune soldier blond vêtu d'un kimono rouge pale, même plutôt rose, cintré d'une ceinture de tissu doré qui rappelait la couleur des cheveux du jeune homme.

« - Cloud Strife ? Demanda Sephiroth qui tentait masquer la tentions dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il semblait... Amorphe, dans ses yeux mako ne reflétaient pas la moindre étincelle de vie. C'était comme si, il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une marionnette.

« - Vous préférez un hôtel ? Je ne voudrais pas compromettre votre carrière. Déclara Cloud d'une voix monotone.

Sephiroth secoua la tête, il avait vraiment la sensation de faire une énorme bêtise. Il saisit doucement le bras du soldier et le mena dans une rue adjacente, de là ils rejoignirent l'immeuble du jeune général. Ils marchèrent en silence, n'échangeant pas le moindre mot. Ils gravirent les escaliers et leurs pas raisonnèrent étrangement dans la cage sordide.

Sephiroth fit rentrer Cloud dans son appartement, il alluma les lumières, celles ci diffusèrent une lueur douce et tamisée.

« - Je vous sers quelque chose ? Demanda aimablement le jeune général tandis que le soldier s'étendait oisivement sur l'imposant canapé de daim crème.

« - Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Constata Cloud en s'étirant comme un jeune chat. L'argenté soupira et apporta deux verres de bourbon, puisqu'il n'avait plus de whisky. Il s'adossa contre le canapé et fixa droit dans les yeux le jeune homme étendu sur SON canapé.

« - Ca ne te dérange pas de...

« - Faire la pute ? Termina le jeune homme et s'approchant langoureusement du général qui dégluti avec difficulté. Le jeune soldier haussa les épaules.

« - Je dois être fait pour ça. Qui ne couche pas avec moi ?

Sephiroth resta bouche bée, mais l'odeur que dégageait la chevelure du blondinet lui chatouillait les narines, s'infiltrant dans sa tête comme un hôte à la fois désirable et indésirable, un délicieux paradoxe. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur son visage, son haleine doucereuse et sucrée, il pouvait sentir la caresse d'une mèche blonde sur sa joue diaphane.

« - et... Que fais-tu aux autres ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'avantage du jeune homme, ses lèvres effleurant la gorge découverte du soldier..

« - Ce qu'ils veulent... Répondit celui ci en allant se réfugier dans les bras musclés du général tandis que son kimono pastel glissait lentement sur ses épaules graciles. Séphiroth observa la peau pale se dévoiler sous ses yeux, il avait envi de goutter cette peau tentatrice. Tseng avait raison, on oubliait vite que c'était un homme, trop vite sans doute. Déjà, le général, posait ses lèvres sur la clavicule découverte du jeune homme, ses mains puissantes faisant lentement glisser la veste de soie.

« - Ton kimono tombe... Souffla-t-il dans le cou de son amant qui eut un léger frisson de délice.

« - le vôtre aussi tombe... Soupira le jeune soldier en glissant ses mains fraîches sur le torse du général, soulignant les muscles tendus de Sephiroth. Il frémit, il n'avait plus l'habitude d'un tel contact, c'était comme si une plume se posait sur sa poitrine, et bizarrement cette plume semblait peser énormément sur son cœur. Que faisait-il ? Mais que faisait-il ? Cette pensée tourbillonnait dans son esprit, mais les mains habiles du jeune soldier lui faisait vite oublier ses principes.

« - Chut... Souffla le général en saisissant le jeune homme par la taille et l'emmena dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. On entendait au loin que la rumeur du carnaval qui continuer le fil des festivités. Le général fut effarer de constater la légèreté du jeune homme, comment un garçon aussi malingre pouvait être soldier ? Mais il avait d'autre projet en tête, Cloud le rendait fou, il émoustillait tous ses sens exacerbés. La veste de son kimono glissa au pied du lit alors que le blond déposait des myriades de baisers sur les muscles du torse de l'argenté. L'homme sentait des papillons dansaient sur lui, non, ce n'était que les cheveux de Cloud. Que ses cheveux, juste ses cheveux... Il hoqueta, le jeune homme venait de saisir sa virilité et de la mettre dans sa bouche.

Sephiroth ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer, il était assaillis par des émotions diverses. Le désir l'emportait largement, un tsunami de sensations intenses et étranges. Il sentit une langue fraîche lécher l'extrémité de son gland. Le général saisit les cheveux du jeune homme, puis glissa ses mains sous la nuque de Cloud qui releva la tête. Ses yeux émeraudes sans vie le fixaient sans comprendre.

Sephiroth senti alors naître en lui un désir brutal, violent, il saisit le jeune homme par les hanches, qui frémit. Il remonta lentement ses mains puissantes jusqu'à la gorge du jeune soldier. Celui ci gémit, de plaisir, de désir malsain.

Et le général laissa libre court à ses pulsions, ne se retenant plus, faisant gémir et grogner son partenaire, ou plutôt sa marionnette.

***

Le jeune général, se souleva sur ses coudes, le drap glissa lentement sur son corps musclé. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien, puis il aperçu la forme endormie à côté de lui. Le jeune soldier s'était tout de suite endormi, son torse malingre se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Sephiroth soupira, il avait la sensation d'avoir commis une énorme erreur. Il observa, à la lueur diaphane des réverbères la silhouette inerte du jeune homme. La lumière s'accrochait dans les mèches dorées et faisait miroiter des reflets changeant. L'argenté sourit en se disant que, ainsi, le soldier ressemblait à une jeune vierge effarouchée. Le général caressa doucement la joue pale du jeune homme. Il soupira de nouveau et se rallongea.

« - Il fait peine à voir... Souffla-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur les épaules menues et le torse quasi squelettique de Cloud.

Un PHS vibra, Sephiroth répondit prestement, ne voulant réveiller la belle aux bois dormant. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître la voix de son interlocuteur couverte par un brouhaha de fond.

« - Bah ...Seph...th..C..Angeal..où....ssé..?

« - Quoi ? Demanda Sephiroth qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que lui disait Angeal.

« - YO c'est Zack ! Hurla une voix au bout du fil. Sephiroth se leva d'un bon et sortit de la chambre.

« - T'es passé où ? T'as rencontré une nana et t'as tiré un coup ou quoi ?

« - Presque, juste une jeune vierge effarouchée.

« - Bon bah c'est pas tout, ramène tes fesses on t'attend pour le feu d'artifice.

Puis il raccrocha. Déconcerté le Général se rhabilla prestement. Il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il chercha dans son portefeuille de quoi écrire et une somme importante. Puis il griffona quelques linges.

_« Voici la somme convenue, je vous laisse les clés, vous pouvez dormir ici cette nuit je dormirais sur le canapé. »_

Puis il déposa le tout sur la table de chevet avant de s'en aller sans un bruit. Au dehors, déjà s'élevait le sifflement des fusées d'artifices, éclairant le ciel de nouvelles étoiles aux couleurs chatoyantes.

_A suivre_

_Reviews ?_


	3. II Ma très chère petite pute

**Auteur : **Evils-roses

**Titre : **Reviens demain.

**Note : **merci pour vos reviews, c'est encourageant. Donc voilà le troisième chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis bon ou mauvais.^^

**Chapitre II ma très chère petite pute !**

Un timide rayon de soleil s'infiltra dans la chambre, se posant doucement sur le visage endormi du jeune homme. La lumière jouait dans ses cheveux et ses cils blonds et il semblait que des papillons dorés s'étaient posé sur ses joues pâles. Le jour se levait doucement sur Midgar et les couleurs de l'aube projetaient sur le sol un étrange kaléidoscope.

De douces effluves de toasts grillés et de bacon chatouillèrent les narines de Cloud qui fonça les sourcils. Il se retourna dans les draps, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces draps là sentaient le propre et le frais alors que ceux de la caserne étaient usés et sentaient le rance et le renfermé. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il ne les referma pas tout de suite, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Oui, un rêve, car il n'y avait que dans ses rêves ou à la rigueur ses souvenirs qu'il se réveillait dans des draps propres avec l'aube et une odeur alléchante de petit déjeuner. C'était sans doute un rêve, autant se rendormir, cela éviterait qu'il ne soit de mauvaise humeur au matin. Mais lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, l'odeur de bacon et de linge fraîchement lavé ne s'était pas évaporée, elle était encore là, empreignant toute la pièce. Le jeune homme se releva en sursaut, il se souvenait de la veille. Le coup de téléphone, le rendez-vous, la nuit et… et, plus rien, le vide, il s'était endormi. Il rougit honteusement, il aurait du partir au plus vite, disparaître comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il s'endorme. Il se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main espérant faire partir la honte et l'humiliation. Puis, alors qu'il se morfondait il aperçu une enveloppe soigneusement cachetée où son nom y était inscrit, d'une main tremblante il s'en empara.

L'enveloppe était d'un papier de très bonne facture et était plutôt lourde, à l'intérieur se trouvait une liasse de billet et un mot griffonné à la hâte.

_« Voici la somme convenue, je vous laisse les clés, vous pouvez dormir ici cette nuit je dormirais sur le canapé. »_

Le jeune homme relu plusieurs fois les quelques lignes inscrites, les retournant dans tous les sens pour y trouver une signification qui lui aurait échappée. Mais tout était dans le texte, il n'y avait rien de plus, rien de moins, tout était dit.

Lentement, comme si il calculait le moindre de ses mouvements, Cloud recompta la somme que lui avait laissé son client, elle était plus importante que convenu, ce qui le troubla. Généralement parlant, la plupart des clients essayaient de payer le moins cher possible. Se rhabillant méticuleusement il sortit de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il sortit il aperçu la silhouette de son client dans la clarté matinal de ce début de journée.

Le général était de dos, ses longs cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient en bas du dos étaient noué en une tresse effilée ; il était accoudé à la table du petit déjeuner, le _Midgar Time _dans une main, la tête dans l'autre, devant lui était posée une tasse de café fumante. Cloud resta bouche bée, il n'avait jamais vu le grand Sephiroth d'aussi prés sauf quand il avait s'agit de… Il trouvé cela étonnant de se plonger dans l'intimité de cet homme mystérieux et admiré de tous.

« - Vous ne venez pas manger ? Demanda alors la voix du général qui ne s'était pas retourné pour autant.

« - Vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire cela vous savez ? Déclara Cloud en contournant le général pour rejoindre l'entrée.

« - Le petit déjeuner est compris dans votre paye. Rajouta le général sans lever les yeux de son quotidien.

Il y eut un silence gêné troublé uniquement par le froissement d'une feuille de papier journal. Au dehors on entendait déjà le grondement sourd de la ville qui s'éveillait. Cloud se retourna lentement, le général ne le regardait pas. Il aperçu une deuxième tasse et une assiette débordante de toasts dorés. Son estomac émit une protestation sonore. Il se mordit les lèvres, il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas… mais le client est roi. Si c'est un des fantasmes il faut l'assouvir, c'est comme ça, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative possible. Le jeune homme soupira silencieusement et s'installa à table.

C'était délicieux, il n'avait jamais mangé un aussi bon petit déjeuner depuis qu'il était arrivé à Midgar deux ans plus tôt. Il mangea avec entrain sous le regard amusé du jeune général. Soudain, alors que Cloud entamait son quatrième toast au beurre et au bacon son téléphone vibra, il avala péniblement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et répondit à contre cœur.

« - Allô ?

« - Ma petite pute préférée ? Demanda la voix de Rufus Shinra.

« - Oui.

« - J'ai du boulot pour toi, qu'est ce que tu pense d'un plan à trois, trois fois mieux payé ? La voix était enjouée presque doucereuse, ça lui donnait envi de vomir, Rufus Shinra lui donnait envi de vomir, surtout de bon matin.

« - Quand ? Où ? Quelle heure ? Répondit-il résignait.

« - Oh ! Tu es d'accord ?

« - Ai je le choix ?

« - Non, mais c'est bien que tu accepte, tu nous amène la marchandise habituelle.

« - D'accord.

« - Je te rappelle pour tout te dire ma très chère petite pute. »

Sephiroth regarda le jeune homme ranger son PHS dans la doublure de sa veste de Kimono. Il avait l'air encore plus déprimé qu'au moment où il s'était rencontré. Le général n'osait pas demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait déjà mis au placard un de ses principes de base à savoir : ne pas payer pour coucher, et avec un homme qui plus est. Mais il était quelqu'un de droit, et il avait appris à recevoir et ne pas poser de question. C'était comme ça et puis c'est tout. Il regarda sans un mot le jeune soldier finir son petit déjeuner. La pièce était brillamment éclairée par l'astre du jour qui donnait à la scène un aspect cinématographique et à la fois tragique. Il y avait dans les yeux mornes et la tête basse de Cloud toute l'envergure de la tragédie, cependant des éclats de soleil se perdaient dans ses cheveux blond comme les blés. Le général soupira.

« - Je suppose que cela vous plais. Déclara-t-il en dévisageant le jeune homme. Celui ci leva la tête circonspect.

« - Oui, c'est très bon, je vous remercie.

« - Ca doit vous changer de la nourriture de la caserne ?

« - En effet.

« - Je suis toujours seul à cette heure là, si cela vous dis de déjeuner en ma compagnie.

« - Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner.

Sephiroth eut un geste de dédain et balaya la table d'un mouvement souple du poignet.

« - J'ai trop de provisions pour une semaine, et après ces quelques jours de repos je dois me rendre dans le Sud pour une mission, je ne voudrais pas que toutes cette nourritures s'abîment, si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe, je peux vous payer.

Cloud observa un instant le visage sévère et impassible de l'argenté, comme pour y déceler un piège ou un mal entendu. Il reposa lentement ses couverts, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et la plia impeccablement prés de son assiette.

« - Si c'est ce que vous voulais, je reviendrais demain. Quelle heure vous conviendrait ?

« - Je ne sais pas, huit heure ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, se leva et remercia le général avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le jeune général soupira, il venait encore, d'égratigner ses principes.

***

Cloud cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité de l'endroit. Tout était silencieux, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Cet endroit n'était jamais silencieux, de partout suinté le sexe et la dépravation, d'ordinaire on entendait les ébats malsains des pièces voisines. Le jeune soldier dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, jouant nerveusement avec la manche de son kimono. Puis, enfin, un mouvement se dessina dans la pénombre, une haute silhouette s'approcha de lui.

« - Oh, mais c'est mon petit Chocobo en sucre ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? déclara une voix doucereuse.

« - Je viens pour la marchandise.

« - Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas pour moi. Répondit la silhouette avec une moue boudeuse. Alors, combien t'en faut-il cette fois ?

« - Pour une soirée.

« - Et une soirée de combien de personne mon lapinou ?

« - Trois.

« - Oh ! oh ! Mais c'est très intéressant dis donc. Je vais voir ce que j'ai.

Puis la silhouette disparu dans un bruissement de tissus. Cloud respira enfin, il était toujours nerveux quand il venait ici, il sentait toujours les regards libidineux se poser sur lui, le déshabiller le violer d'un seul regard. Il pouvait presque sentir les fantasmes malsains et sordides qui le mettaient en scène dans les esprits dépravés des habitués.

La silhouette revint, accompagnée d'une petite lanterne rouge. Le lampions projetait des ombres inquiétantes, mais le plus inquiétant était le visage qu'il éclairait. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage pâle et distingué d'où se dégageait une aura stupéfiante, elle était grande et mince et ses yeux acides perçaient tout être du regard. Elle portait sur ses épaules fines un peignoir de soie pourpre et dessous une longue robe de coton sanglant. Ses lèvres carmins étaient toujours tirées en un sourire carnassier. D'une démarche élégante elle alla s'asseoir sur une causeuse recouverte de velours sombres, elle s'y étendit oisivement et fit un signe au jeune soldier qui se raidit.

« - Bon, bon, bon, j'ai de quoi sustenter les appétits les plus voraces, mais attentions, il n'en faut pas une dose trop élevée sinon on gâche un moment d'exception. Tu comprends mon chéri ?

Cloud acquiesça.

« - Je me doute bien que tu comprends. Reprit la voix doucereuse de la femme. Cependant, tes clients pourraient être plus imprudents que toi…Bien…Comment vas-tu payer une somme aussi exubérante hum ?

« - J'ai eut un client hier soir.

La femme eut une moue boudeuse qui ne défigura pas son visage parfait.

« - J'aurais préféré que tu me paie en nature… Tu vois, des jeunes hommes comme toi, des petites putes dans ton genre, j'en vois assez rarement, alors fais moi ce petit plaisir.

Cloud soupira, mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avais jamais le choix de toute façon. Ça avait toujours était comme ça et il en serait encore ainsi. Il s'approcha de la femme, il avait l'habitude, elle le réclamait souvent en échange de quelques doses de Marchandise.

Il avait envie de vomir, de gerber, de faire sortir de lui toute cette saleté, il n'aimait pas sentire cette vipère se coller contre son ventre, prendre sa virilité entre ses doigts machiavéliques. Il n'aimait pas venir dans cet endroit sordide pour fournir en drogue les soldiers et Rufus Shinra. Il n'aimait pas assouvir les fantasmes tordus de cette araignée, il n'aimait pas sentir son odeur capiteuse dans ses narines, il n'aimait pas sentir sa peau tiède et sa langue de sorcière s'étaler sur lui. Tout ça lui donnait envi de vomir. Mais pourquoi le faisait-il ? Parce qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça. Il n'était bon qu'à être la marionnette et le joujoux sexuel de tous ces hommes et de toutes ces femmes du « monde ».

Comme d'habitude il se laissa faire…

« - Hum… Que je t'aime mon chocobo en sucre, tu es décidément le seul qui se laisse faire sans protester. Si ils étaient tous comme toi…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, restant un instant pensive, ses doigts parfaitement manucurés courant sur le torse mince de Cloud.

« - Tu ressemble à une femme, tu es aussi doux qu'une femme et aussi soumis qu'une femme…Par contre…( elle se lécha les lèvres, une lueur de sadisme traversant son regard.) Par contre, tu monté comme un étalon…Je comprends que tu es ta réputation.

Cloud ne répondit pas. Il était étendu sur la causeuse, ses vêtements traînant à ses pieds. Elle était allongée sur le corps nu du soldier et dessinait du bout de ses ongles acérés des dessins incompréhensibles.

« - Ce qui m'embête avec toi, c'est que tu as toujours l'air triste… Ce n'est pas bon pour le business ça, tu sais ? Mais bon…

Un téléphone vibra, Cloud s'en saisit, il regarda le numéro et répondit à contre cœur.

« - Allô.

« - Ma chère et tendre petite pute, c'est encore moi, que dirais tu de passer dans une heure au « Reversy palace » Chambre 1412 ? Avec la marchandise bien entendu, du moins si tu l'as récupérée. La voix de l'homme s'était soudainement tendu.

« - J'ai la marchandise. Dans une heure ? Je serais là.

« - J'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur toi ma pute d'amour.

La femme regarda Cloud éteindre son téléphone d'un geste sec.

« -Oh. Tu me quittes déjà. Quel dommage. Mais si le cœur te dis de travailler pour moi, n'hésite pas.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se rhabilla, il glissa l'enveloppe d'Opium dans sa veste à côté de l'enveloppe du général et de son téléphone, toute sa décadence tenait dans une poche.

« - Mary-sue ?

« - Oui mon lapinou ?

« - Je n'aime pas être une petite pute.

La femme lui lança un regard aigu et se leva, le dominant de toute sa taille.

« - Il fallait y penser avant, mon chéri, mais… Je suis là si tu veux parler. N'oublie pas que tu es mon préféré, et tout ce que ça implique.

Sur ce elle passa son peignoir sur ses épaules et disparu dans une alcôve. Cloud se retrouva seul, il était toujours seul de toutes façons.

***

Le « Reversy Palace » était une haute tour d'une vingtaine d'étages qui siégeait au cœur même de la cité de Midgar. C'était un hôtel chic et respecté où tous les hommes placés avaient une chambre ou un bureau. Le hall était élégant mais sobre un immense escalier design trônait en son centre et amenait vers le premiers étages où se trouvaient les salles de réceptions et le bar de l'hôte. Sur la droite prenant toute la longueur du mur se tenait le comptoir où l'on pouvait réserver une chambre parmi les six cent soixante douze disponible. Bien sûr il fallait payer une somme exorbitante pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Le reste du hall était occupé par de confortables canapés de cuir. Lorsque Cloud entra le vestibule était en effervescence, des room allaient et venaient dans tous les sens traînant derrière eux des chariots débordants de valise. Le jeune soldier traça directement vers l'accueil, un maître hôtel en livré clair le salua aimablement.

« - Je dois me rendre à la chambre 1412. Déclara le jeune homme à voix basse.

L'homme du comptoir se tourna et se saisit d'une clé électronique et la tendit au jeune homme.

« - Bonne nuit monsieur. » Répondit le majordome alors que Cloud se dirigeait déjà vers l'imposant escalier central.

Une fois devant la chambre, il frappa, trois coups sec, comme convenu. Un homme blond en costume blanc lui ouvrit un sourire charmant aux lèvres.

« - Mon ami, notre petite pute est là !

_A suivre…_

_Ca vous a plu ? ou pas ? dites le^^ reviews ! _


	4. III De miroirs en miroirs

**Auteur : ** votre servante Evils roses

**Titre : ** Reviens demain.

**Note : ** je vous remercie tous et toutes surtout toutes en fait, pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et oui j'adore faire jouer le rôle de la pute à Cloud, je trouve que ça lui va bien, pas vous ? Je vais essayer de suivre les événements de Crisis core mais je suis pas sûr d'y arriver parce que j'ai pas jouer au jeu, donc si vous avez des remarques ou des conseils à me donner, je suis toute ouïe. Vous savez, oui je suis sûr que vous savez, FFVII ça rend dingue, je vous jure, j'ai passez plus de dix minute à dessiner un chibi de loz à poil avec un cœur sur les fesses sur la table du cdi. Si si, c'est vrais… bon je vous gave, allez voici le chapitre ! ! et.. don't forget my reviews ! ! ! ! !

**Chapitre III : De miroirs en miroirs.**

Rufus laissa passer Cloud. La chambre 1412, le jeune homme la connaissais par cœur, il aurait pût s'y diriger les yeux bander. Même les coussins qu'avait étalé un peu partout Rufus Shinra ne l'aurait pas gêné. Il était venu tellement de fois dans cet endroit. D'un œil morne il observa la baie vitrée dans laquelle se reflétait la pièce comme dans un terrible miroir, il pouvait y voir son reflet pâle et amorphe engoncé dans ce kimono ridicule. Derrière lui se tenait l'ombre menaçante et diaphane de l'homme d'affaire. Cependant Cloud ne voyait pas le troisième convive, il se tourna vers Rufus en l'interrogeant du regard. L'homme pointa du menton la salle de bain.

« - Notre ami se change, il préfère être à l'aise pour ces choses là.

L'homme s'installa gracieusement dans le volumineux canapé de la suite tandis que Cloud le rejoignait. Le jeune homme s'assit aux pieds de l'homme et se laissa faire comme une poupée.

« - Alors, ma petite pute d'amour, dis moi, as-tu la marchandise ? Demanda Rufus en jouant avec les mèches blondes du jeune homme.

« - Oui. Répondit celui ci d'une voix neutre.

« - Merveilleux !

S'exclama Rufus en claquant dans ses mains. Tournant ses yeux bleu glacé vers ceux de son jouet il tendis une main impérieuse. Cloud attrapa l'enveloppe d'Opium mais ne la déposa pas dans la main tendu. Rufus haussa les sourcils.

« - Qu'y a-t-il mon poussin ? Voudrais tu plus d'argent, tu commence à être gourmand.

Cloud secoua la tête se rappelant les conseils de Mary-sue.

« - Ce n'est pas ça, mais je dois être vigilant aux doses, vous avez tendance à en mettre toujours un peu trop, je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une overdose.

Rufus plissa les yeux, qui devinrent deux fentes menaçantes.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, ma petite pute, juste de ton cul, de ton opium et accessoirement de ta queue.

Cloud baissa la tête, alors que la troisième personne se glissait silencieusement dans le salon de la suite. C'était un homme grand et mince dont les long cheveux noirs retombaient souplement sur ses épaules blanches recouvertes d'un peignoir de soie sombre. Il ne portait rien sous sa longue veste de soie qui ondulait autour de son corps comme un serpent affamé, affamé de sexe et de décadence. Tseng s'approcha de Cloud et saisit l'enveloppe que le jeune homme tenait toujours dans sa main. Le turc ne prononça pas un mot et son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre expression, à l'instar de Cloud il semblait sans vie, comme si pénétrer dans cette chambre c'était laisser sa vie et son âme dans le couloir. Le visage de Rufus, lui, s'éclaira, un sourire mi-amusé mi-peiné.

« - Laisse moi faire Tseng, et Cloud occupe toi un peu de mon invité. Déclara l'homme en se levant, il sortit de sa poche un petit étui de cuir noir dans lequel se trouvait deux pipes à opium en pièces détachées. En quelques gestes vifs et expérimenté il assembla les deux objets et déposa un peu d'opium dans le fourreau des pipes avec minutie, puis il alluma une lampe à huile qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps Cloud s'était levé et avait commencé à exercé ses talents de gigolos. Il attrapa entre ses deux doigts le menton fin et glabre de l'Utaïen et déposa un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. L'homme se laissa faire, il sentait déjà l'odeur de l'opium que l'on faisait chauffer avant de le fumer, il sentait déjà le goût sirupeux de la drogue dans sa bouche et l'impression de légèreté dans son corps. La langue fraîche du jeune soldier ne faisait que monter en lui le désir, mais pas un désir brut, non un désir lent et indolent. Cloud fit glisser ses mains vers la ceinture du peignoir et la défit avec habileté, faisant glisser lentement le vêtement jusqu'au pied de son propriétaire. Cloud se laissa tomber à son tour, couvrant de baiser le corps déjà nu de Tseng qui soupirait. D'un coup d'œil le Turk aperçu son reflet dans l'immense vitre de la chambre, il pouvait se voir les yeux avides de plaisirs se laissant embrasser et bien pire encore par la marionnette blonde à ses pieds. Il aperçu également son patron se glisser vers lui deux pipes fumantes en main. Le Turk se laissa tomber dans le tapis de coussin tandis que Cloud lui prodiguait déjà une merveilleuse fellation. Rufus lui tendis l'opium, les deux hommes se regardèrent sans se voir aspirant déjà le puissant psychotrope, ne laissant derrière eux que des miroirs et des éclats de désir qui allaient se fracasser contre les vitres.

***

Sephiroth passa sa journée sur ses dossiers, il avait éteint son portable, branché son répondeur et tiré la chaîne de sécurité de la porte d'entrée. Il avait même tiré les rideaux dans l'hypothétique possibilité que quelqu'un passe par la fenêtre pour venir le déranger. A la fin de la soirée son travail avait diminuer de moitié et sa main était toute endoloris. Il lui semblait que le travail administratif était plus fatiguant que les entraînements et les missions. Comment était-ce possible ? Fermant le dossier qu'il venait d'achever il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et s'étira faisant craquer l'intégralité de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, prendre un bain, boire une bière et dormir jusqu'au lendemain, même si une guerre atomique éclatait, même si des enfants crever à Utaïe, même si Rufus Shinra débarquer pour lui donner des heures sup'. Il allait dormir et enfin profiter de ses vacances pour se reposer. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il se sentait lui même, il n'était plus le général, il n'était plus l'ami, le supérieur, le bourreau des cœurs. Non, il était lui même et pour une fois ce n'était pas du luxe. Il lui semblait que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de miroirs et de masques auxquels il n'arrivait pas à s'identifier.

Le général observa son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain. Il avait du mal à se regarder en face, il avait du mal à fixer ces yeux aux pupilles de chat, il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme devant lui et ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder en face. Soupirant, il se noua une serviette autour de la taille et alla se prendre une bière dans le frigidaire, il pris également un paquet de cigarettes qui traînait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet depuis des lustres. Puis il se glissa dans l'eau bouillante avec un frisson de plaisir et alluma une cigarette, il inhala un bouffé et se mit à réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir acheter des cigarettes, d'ailleurs il ne fumait pas, ou occasionnellement comme c'était le cas à l'instant. Peut être était ce un de ses subordonné qui lui avait offert à noël, la tradition veut que dans l'armé on s'offre des cigarettes et des oranges. De quoi devenir fumeur et accros aux vitamines C. Mais réflexion faite c'était une femme qui l'avait laissé là. Il l'avait rencontré dans un bar… Non, un restaurant, ou peut être bien un bar. Quand ? Aucune idée. Il ne se souvenait plus de son visage, elle était brune. Non, elle était blonde. Ou peut être rousse… Il aspira une nouvelle bouffé. En fait elle était petite, oui mais il faisait un mètre quatre-vingt dix alors toutes les femmes lui semblent petites, elle pouvait très bien faire un mètre soixante-quinze. Des images lui revenaient, elle avait les yeux bleus. Non noirs. Non, ils étaient verts, oui ils étaient verts parce qu'ils avaient le même éclat que la mako mais en beaucoup plus naturel. Tout en réfléchissant il souffla quelques ronds de fumé qui allèrent se perdre sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit, comme venant d'un rêve trop lointain, comme passé au travers d'un miroir déformant. Il voyait des détails de son corps, elle avait la peau sombre et douce qui sentait le soleil, il revoyait le mouvement de ses hanches souples, il se souvenait de la texture de ses cheveux, ils étaient cours et ne cessaient de s'emmêler autour du visage de la femme. Il se souvint de son sourire, de ses lèvres purpurines, de ses dents blanches, de ses mains douces et délicates. Son prénom commençait par un T… Non un P… Ou peut être un L. A bien y réfléchir son prénom ressemblait à un nom Utaïen… Non, ça c'était la cousine de Tseng…Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

Il aspira une dernière bouffée de tabac et se dit qu'il devait peut être avoir son numéro enregistré dans son PHS. Lawrence ! Elle s'appelait Lawrence. Il devait peut être l'appeler, lui faire passer la nuit ici. Non, le gamin devait venir vers huit heure. Tant pis, il rappellerait Law une autre fois. Il vida sa bière et envoya le mégot dans la poubelle. Puis il se rinça alors que l'eau avait à peine refroidi.

Le général se laissa tomber dans son lit, il était encore imprégné de l'odeur du jeune gigolo. Une odeur à la fois musqué et sucré, c'était un parfum androgyne… étrange.

L'homme s'endormit s'accrochant aux images fugaces de cet être mi-homme, mi-femme.

Dans son rêve quelque chose lui martelait le crâne, un bruit incessant et agaçant, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que c'était le téléphone qui sonnait. Il regarda l'heure : 7 :30 affichait l'affichage digitale. Soupirant et maugréant l'homme sortit du lit et alla répondre.

« - Salut Sephiroth, il est tôt le matin et ton vieux frère d'arme te sers de réveil matin.

« - Il risque plus de me servir à grand chose, le vieux frère d'arme quand je lui aurait éclater la tête contre un mur. Siffla le soldier de mauvaise humeur.

« - Oups… Je crois que je te réveille, tant mieux c'était le but recherché. Ria le soldier.

Sephiroth soupira, il n'était pas du genre à s'épandre et il aimait bien son ami, mais celui ci pouvait s'avérer pesant…

« - Si je te proposais de passer une journée au bords de la mer.

« - je te dirais que ça pourrait être une bonne idée pour te noyer.

« - Oki, on part demain à huit heure, on passe te chercher, qu'est ce que t'en dis, Tseng, Génésis, Zack toi et moi ?

« - Super. Maugréa le jeune général en soupirant.

« - Bon, et bien prépare toi de la crème solaire, une serviette de bain et des lunettes de soleil ! A demain.

Soudain la tonalité raisonna, laissant le général seul avec sa mauvaise humeur matinal, désespéré par le comportement parfois puéril d'Angeal il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il regarda ses provisions qui semblaient ne pas vouloir diminuer, sentant poindre la déprime il s'affaira à préparer une petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

A huit heure précise la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, se répercutant contre les murs vides. Sephiroth leva la tête des muffins qu'il venait de sortir du four, il passa rapidement une chemise blanche et alla ouvrir. Cloud entra timidement, il ne portait plus son kimono mais un sweet bleu sombre au logos de la shinra ainsi qu'un pantalon de survêtement gris et des basket. Sephiroth haussa un sourcil et conduisit son hôte vers la table de la salle à manger qui croulait sous le poids du petit déjeuner. L'estomac de Cloud gargouilla rageusement alors que le jeune homme rougissait de honte en s'excusant. Le jeune général eut un sourire aimable.

« - depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas manger ? Demanda-t-il en riant alors que le jeune soldier engloutissait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« - je n'ai rien avaler depuis hier matin.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien de plus, il se contenta de boire son café brûlant, sans sucre avec un nuage de crème.

« - Depuis combien de temps êtes vous soldier ?

Cloud avala difficilement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre de son habituelle voix morne.

« - Deux ans.

« - ET quel age avez vous ?

Cloud hésita un instant avant de répondre, il avez l'habitude qu'on lui pose des questions mais pas qu'on tente de lui faire la conversation. Il trouvait ça plutôt agréable.

« - J'ai dix-sept ans.

« - Dix sept ! Ils les prennent de plus en plus jeune. Constata le général en finissant sa deuxième tasse de café.

« - J'ai choisi de devenir Soldier. Déclara le jeune homme en se servant un muffin au bacon.

« - Vraiment ? c'est plutôt rare.

« - En effet…Mais. Il tourna soudant ses yeux bleu vert vers Sephiroth, emplis d'un certain espoir. Mais… je voulais vous ressembler, je me suis engager parce que je vous admirais.

« - mais…

« - Mais, je ne suis plus digne d'être un soldier, vous n'avez pas idée de ce que…

« - Je sais très bien que la plupart des soldier se drogue et pire encore, je sais aussi que les troisième classe fournisse la haute, je ne suis pas aveugle.

« - Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

« - Ce n'est rien…

Ils finirent de déjeuner en silence, Cloud la tête baissée sur son assiette, Sephiroth observant le jour se lever sur Midgar. On était déjà en été, les missions seraient plus agréables, surtout dans le sud. Le soleil inondait déjà le salon, soudain, ce salon, cette grande pièce lui parut vide, comme si personne ne vivait là, comme si ce n'était qu'un appartement témoin que l'on voit dans les magasines. Il lui semblait qu'il était désespérément seul, peut être devait-il faire venir ce jeune soldier tout les jours, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Quoi que… S'il devait payer pour déjeuner avec un gigolo autant prendre un chat ou un chien s'était plus économique. Cloud observa le visage du général dont les yeux se perdaient dans le vague, dans un monde lointain que lui seul connaissait.

« - C'est vraiment délicieux. Je vous remercie, si je vous dérange je peux m'en aller.

« - Non, c'est bon rester… J'ai rarement l'occasion de cuisiner pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi même.

« - Vous cuisinez bien. Qui aurait cru que le grand Général Sephiroth était un vrais cordon bleu. Sourit Cloud en s'autorisant une petite plaisanterie, chose qui ne lui arrivait qu'une fois par mois et encore. Mais le général en question lui lança un regard aigu, et il lui sembla qu'il était en face de Mary-sue, ses yeux avaient la même puissances, il y avait quelque chose, de… dangereux.

« - Pardonnez moi.

« - Ce n'est rien…Combien je vous dois.

Les yeux mornes de Cloud se posèrent sur Sephiroth qui tressaillit, ces yeux là étaient morts, morts depuis deux ans semblait-il…

« - Vous ne me devez rien, on ne me paie que quand je couche, ce n'était pas le cas. Dois-je revenir demain ?

« - Si vous voulez vous lever tôt, ma foie pourquoi pas, mais je dois partir vers huit heure.

« - je peux passer la nuit ici, si vous voulez.

Sephiroth sourit.

« - Non ça ira, je ne tiens pas à égratigner d'avantage mes principes.

Cloud acquiesça et disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne restait plus de trace de lui, justes une assiette salle et une tasse de café même pas vidée. Sephiroth soupira, ce gamin lui faisait tout oublié, même qu'il était un général… Lentement il débarrassa la table réfléchissant. Il était d'un naturel calme et posé mais son cerveau était en perpétuel ébullition, raison pour laquelle il avait toujours su comment se défaire des situations les plus compliquées. C'était un héros de guerre. Un héros vraiment ? N'était-il pas plutôt un reflet, la pâle copie d'un homme…

_A suivre…_

_Bon bah voilà c'est fini… un chapitre de plus quoi… Reviews ? ? ? * le tit bouton vert en bas… vivi là en bas ^^*_


	5. IV La mer, le soleil etDes soldiers

**Auteur : ** votre servante des ténèbres Evils-roses

**Titre : ** reviens demain.

**Note : ** je vous remercie pour vos reviews et aussi pour m'avoir ajouter dans vos listes de favoris ou d'alerte ! merci beaucoup. J'ai posté le nouveau chapitre de Catastrophe Céleste et je me remet doucement au fanfic sur Harry Potter c'est juste que je sais pas trop comment exploiter le filon… enfin bref n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis quel qu'il soit !

**Note 2 : ** Je m'excuse sincèrement mais mon virus m'a bousillé mon ordinateur et donc je sais pas quand je pourrais écrire les prochains chapitre ( le CDI n'aime pas que j'exploite leur système et le cyber cafè c'est chère !!!! quand on y passe plus de 6heures ^^)

**Chapitre IV ****: La mer, le soleil et... Des soldiers.**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la place principale de Suraz était bondée. Toutes les terrasses avaient été prises d'assaut, il ne restait plus une place à l'ombre et un brouhaha assourdissant couvrait tout autre bruit. La cité balnéaire se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au sud ouest de Midgar et ses plages sablonneuses c'étaient creusées une toute petite place entre les hautes falaises côtières. La ville siégeait là, à l'ombre de deux parois de calcaire blanchâtre, se découpant dans un ciel limpide face à la mer miroitante. Il semblait qu'on avait brisé un miroir en de si petits morceaux qu'il était impossible de le reconstituer.

Les cinq hommes se baladaient paresseusement dans les rues étroites et ombragées de la cité contournant la place principale guettant tout de même une table qui se serrait inopinément libérée. Ce qui tardait à arriver, il semblait que les badauds voulaient resté éternellement attablé à se délecter de steak de chocobos bien grillés et de frites maison bien grasses.

Zack poussa un soupir alors que son estomac réclamait désespérément sa pitance.

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas ? nous sommes des soldiers première classe ils peuvent pas faire un efforts de convivialité ?

« - Zack. Nous sommes en vacance, donc pas en service, donc nous ne pouvons pas abuser de notre pouvoir. Répondit calmement Sephiroth pour la dixième fois en une heure.

« - C'est pas dit… Déclara Genesis un sourire en coin. Si ils ne savent pas qu'on est en service…

« - Idiot, tu crois qu'il vont te croire alors que t'es en chemise à fleur et bermuda ? Et que fais tu de ton honneur, c'est déshonorant d'abuser de son pouvoir ! Surtout pour un Soldier !

Répliqua aussitôt Angeal de mauvaise humeur.

Tseng soupira, la journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils étaient venue à huit heure chercher Sephiroth et avaient pris l'aéronef de la cousine de l'Utaïen. Celle ci avait dévisageait durement le Général qui n'avait pas relevait. Ensuite ils étaient allé se baigner puis après plusieurs heures à barboter, bronzer et draguer, ils avaient finalement décider d'aller manger. C'était là qua ça c'était compliquer, puisqu'il semblait que tout le monde avait eut la même idée au même instant. Ils se retrouvaient donc à errer dans les ruelles étroites à la recherche d'un restaurant qui n'aurait pas été pris d'assaut par les nombreux vacanciers. Finalement, après une heure de plus à attendre, plus ou moins patiemment, une table se libéra enfin. Les jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier et bondirent sur l'occasion comme des lions en chasse.

Ravis de leurs conquêtes ils commencèrent à papoter comme des vielles filles alors que le serveur tentait désespérément de se dépatouiller avec ses trop nombreux clients, quand il vint enfin à la table des soldiers, ceux ci ne le remarquèrent même pas. Le jeune homme soupira…

« - Excusez moi, messieurs que désirez vous ?

Les cinq hommes le dévisagèrent un instant comme s'il provenait d'une autre planète, ou comme si il avait un énorme bouton d'aquné sur le nez. En fin de compte Sephiroth pris la parole.

« - Cinq menu du jour et cinq bières ce sera parfait merci. Il lui fit un grand sourire particulièrement déconcertant et le jeune serveurs s'éloigna un peu groggy, comme ébloui.

« - Et bein, Sephy toujours aussi éblouissant ? Remarqua Zack admiratif.

« - Non, pas vraiment…

« - Ne soit pas timide ! Dis tu veux bien montrer tes talents à Tseng il t'as encore jamais vue à l'œuvre ! S'exclama le jeune soldier. Angeal soupira légèrement exaspéré, tandis que Genesis faisait la tête, visiblement mécontent.

« - C'est quoi ce talent ? Demanda le Turk intéressé.

Sephiroth resta impassible, mais un sourire narquois s'esquissait déjà sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Le général parcouru la terrasse des yeux et aperçu une table autour de laquelle mangeait une ribambelle de jeunes filles à quelques mètres d'eux. L'une d'elle, une rousse aux yeux noisettes aperçu Sephiroth. Celui ci lui adressa un grand sourire. La jeune femme chuchota quelques chose à l'oreilles de ses amies qui se retournèrent vers Sephiroth, le général les salua et elles rougirent.

« - je ne comprends pas. Déclara Tseng.

« - Tu vas voir… lui susurra Angeal taquin.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard une des filles se leva ( la rousse) et se dirigea vers leur table. Elle ne portait guères qu'une robe en coton léger qui dévoilait sa peau blanche et sa poitrine opulente.

« - Excusez moi, vous ne seriez pas le Général Sephiroth ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« - Si, c'est moi, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Répondit le soldier avec un sourire éclatant La jeune fille rougit bégaya et se confondit en excuse, mais ses yeux étaient brillants de désir et de convoitise, un peu comme si lorgnait sur le dernier accessoire à la mode .

« - Vous ne voudriez pas…prendre une photo avec moi ?

« - Mais bien sûr, des filles aussi jolies que vous sont si rares, ce serait un honneur, pour moi. Minauda Le général en saisissant la jeune fille par la hanche, et elle rougit de plus belle. Comme elle tardait à venir ses amies la rejoignirent, et Sephiroth se retrouva bientôt encerclé de filles toutes plus jeunes et plus jolies les unes que les autres, sous l'œil médusé de Tseng.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes parties et que leur repas fut servit Tseng ne tarit plus d'éloges, admirant le savoir faire et l'expérience du général qui se contentait d'acquiescer sereinement.

Quand ils eurent finit de manger ils se dirigèrent vers la plage dans l'intention de digérer en lézardant au soleil estival. Le sable chaud réfractait la lumière intense de l'astre de jour projetant d'étranges mirages. Le ciel était limpide, immensément vide et immensément bleu, comme si l'on avait tendu dans l'éspace une toile d'un intense indigo.

Iles cinq hommes trouvèrent un endroit dégager sur la plage encombrée de touristes où ils plantèrent leur parasol et étendirent leur serviettes. C'était un tout petit coin de sable chaud qui sentait le soleil, et qu'une légère brise venait les rafraîchir.

On entendait que les rires des enfants et le clapotis des vagues. Ils leur semblaient que la shinra et la guerre étaient bien loin derrière eux et qu'ici elles ne pourraient jamais les atteindre. Ils étaient en vacances ! En vacances ! Un mot magique qui leur faisait oublier leurs obligations, leur statu et leur amertume. Etre soldier ou Turk ce n'était pas seulement être des héros de guerre, c'était aussi être confronter à la mort et à ses atrocités en permanence. Il n'y avait pas de répit pour eux, toujours les âmes faucher viendraient les hanter. Mais, ici, au bord de la mer il n'y avait rien d'autre à penser.

Angeal, Zack et Tseng allèrent nager dans les flots paresseux, tandis que Génésis et Sephiroth partageaient leurs avis sur un nouveau roman à la mode. Puis, vers le milieu de l'après midi alors qu'ils étaient tous entrain de buller le plus philosophiquement possible, un ballon de volley ball atterrit à leur pieds dans une gerbe de sable fin. Ils relevèrent à peine le nez de leur lunettes de soleil, ne prêtant pas même un regard à l'objet indésirable.

« - Oh ! Les vieux ! Vous pouvez nous rendre notre ballon ? s'exclama un jeune sunny boy* à la peau mat et à la musculature avantageuse. Ses cheveux décolorés captant la les rayons du soleil en étranges reflets mielleux.

« - Vieux ? Demanda Angeal et se soulevant sur un coude, lançant un regard perplexe au jeune homme.

« - Quoi c'est pas vrais papi ? ! Déclara le jeune éphèbe et se rapprochant d'avantage un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et dans son regard gris l'ont pouvait voir briller la flamme de l'impertinence.

Les autres soldiers se regardèrent, mi-septique, mi-amusé. Zack attrapa le ballon d'un geste lent et mesuré et le fit tourner sur son index.

« - Tu trouve vraiment qu'on fait vieux ? Personnellement je n'ai même pas encore 2N ans alors...Mais bon si tu fais le gamin…Dit-il calmement. Il faudrait qu'ont te remettent dans le droit chemin, je suppose que ça vaut aussi pour tes petits camarades.

« - Petits camarades ?! S'étrangla un autre garçon qui avait rejoint le premier. Parce que tu vaut mieux blanc bec !?

Zack sourit d'avantage, les autres hommes s'étaient relevés et dévisageaient les nouveaux venu. En effet l'adolescent était à présent entouré de quatre gaillards aux allures de boys band pour midinettes. Ils étaient tous grand, musclés et arboraient fièrement des lunettes noires parfaitement profilées qui masquait sans doute le trou béant de leur intellect.

« - Zack ! Ces mômes n'ont...

« - OK les viok ! On se fait un match sunny boy contre Vieux débris, cinq contre cinq, on va vous massacrer ! Déclara un blondinet à dread. En coupant la parole à Angeal qui soupira devant la stupidité éminament visible des jeunes gens tandis que Génésis arborait un sourire carnassier et suffisant. Seul Tseng et Sephirtoh arborait un air impassible.

« - L'équipe perdante servira d'esclave à l'équipe gagnante. Dit Génesis avec un sourire mauvais; qui en disait bien plus sur ses intentions que ses paroles.

« - Ok ! Ca roule ! Déclara un autre éphèbe aux origines sans doute Utaïenes car l'on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux bridés sous ses lunettes noires...

Sephiroth afficha alors un sourire narquois, il se leva gracieusement époustant le sable qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans son bermuda noir. Les soldiers se levèrent dominant de toute leur haute tailles les cinq adolescents pas impressionnés pour autant. Ils semblèrent même amusés de voirs les cinq hommes bomber le torse et arborer des sourires moqueur.

Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent derrière le filet de voley et se jaugèrent échangeant des regards qui se voulaient analytiques et dissuadant. Puis les deux équipes se regroupèrent autour de leur capitaine trié sur la volée.

« - Zack tu vas en pilier droit. Coacha Angeal.

« - Ok.

« - Tseng pilier Gauche.

« - Ok.

« - Gi tu nous fais tes services de fou, Sephy te relaiera à la deuxième mi-temps.

« - Pas de soucis.

« - Seph ?

« - Au smatch ?

« - Exactement, moi, je serait au centre.

Les cinq hommes se sourirent et se mirent en place, comme des habitués du dimanche. La partie pouvait commencer.

« - On vous laisse le service, on est gentille, mais ne vous attendait à pas à nous battre ! S'exclama le sunny boy à la peau mat, celui la même qui les avait défié au tout début.

« - Ici, c'est notre territoire ! Reprit-il avec un air goguenard comme si tout ça n'était qu'une bonne plaisanterie.

« - Tu parle trop gamin ! Tu risque d'y perdre tes rêves et ton honneurs ! S'exclama Angeal en passant le ballon à Génésis qui prit ses repères.

Le soldier replaça ses lunettes de soleil et épousta son bermuda pourpre. Il eut un sourire charmeur,ancra ses pieds dans le sable et fléchis légèrement les genoux. Puis il lança le ballon dans les airs, arcant son corps musclé et marmoréen. Il ressemblait à une statue d'antiques dieux oubliés, dans cette position si sensuelle. La balle retomba, au ralentis, et le bras puissant de Génesis s'abattit avec une force impressionnantesur la balle qui alla s'écraser aux pieds de l'équipe adverse dans une gerbe de sable dorée. Les adolescents regardèrent le ballon sans comprendre, puis le capitaine s'en empara et prépara son service.

La balle ne toucha même pas le sol Tseng, bondissant comme un leste guépard, la passa habilement à Zack qui l'envoya avec puissance à Sephiroth. Celui ci pris son élan, sa tresse de cheveux argents volant derrière lui, comme une flèche argentée, puis d'un bond souple et félin son corps se tendit et le général écrasa la balle de l'autre côté du filet.

Plusieurs actions similaires se passèrent et le score finale s'élevait à 56 à 2. Les deux points des sunny boy n'étaient du qu'à deux petites sorties de Génésis car celui-ci avait tendance à donner trop de puissance à ses déjà puissant services. Finalement le match prit fin, et les adolescents semblaient épuisés alors que les soldats ne présentaient pas le moindre signe de fatigue. Ils semblaient même s'être beaucoup amusé au cours de ce tournois improvisé.

« - Vous n'êtes pas humains ! Souffla un jeune adonis à bout de souffle en leur serrant la main.

« - Que veux tu… Soupira Zack. Nous sommes soldier.

Les jeunes gens restèrent pantois, ils bégayèrent à plusieurs reprises mais ne trouvèrent pas de mots justes, les cinq hommes venaient de les humilier publiquement, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Satisfaits les Soldier rendirent leur ballons aux jeunes gens et un peu trop impertinent et prirent gaiement le chemin du retour discutant bruyamment du match.

La journée était bien avancée, et le soleil déclinait doucement sur l'horizon, projetant de longues ombres sur le sables blanc. Le ciel était pourpre comme un fruit mur gorgé de nectar. La ville s'activait doucement, poussant avec indolence les vacanciers à se divertir et à consommer d'avantage.

« - Alors ? Tu as rencontrer la personne dont je t'ai parler ? Murmura Tseng à l'adresse de Sephiroth sur le chemin du retour. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« - Je l'ai rencontrer en effet.

« - Et ?

Sephiroth garda le silence et avisa l'aéronef qui s'était posé sur un terrain dégagé en retrait de la ville qui bourdonnait en contre bas.

« - Tseng, je n'aime pas, égratigner mes principes, tu le sais, et je ne veux pas m'attarder sur le sujet.

« - Bien sûr.

Tseng réfléchis un instant...

« - Le reverras-tu ?

Sephiroth fit volte face avec un regard meurtrier.

« - Ne, me, parle, plus, de, ça ! Déclara-t-il en détachant chaque mot. Tseng ravala sa salive et ne rajouta rien. Le général pouvait être réellement effrayant quand il le souhaitait. Et le Turk priait pour ne jamais avoir à Sephiroth en colère.

**

**Le lendemain.**

Le général se laissa tomber dans son lit, il venait d'achever le dernier dossier de la pile qui encombrait son bureau. Il avait l'impression d'être passé à travers le canon à mako de Junon ou d'être passer dans une machine à laver. Il était littéralement lessivé, à moitié mort de fatigue, il avait avalé une boite entière de cachets d'aspirines. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment, lui, un soldier de première classe, le meilleur d'entre eux qui plus est, n'arrivait pas à supporter une simple migraine. Il grommela et tout en râlant sa main effleura son PHS. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Non, vraiment pas une bonne idée. Mais ce mal de crâne incessant...Non, non et non, en plus le jeune homme était déjà passé dans la matinée. En même temps, cet appartement était vraiment, vraiment vide. Mais franchement que pouvait-il faire avec ce gamin sans toucher d'avantage à ses « principes » ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas jouer aux cartes !

**

_Deux heures plus tard._

« -Quatre as, un roi. Et vous ?

« - Je me couche, je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de ce jeu.

« - Gagner de l'argent. Se divertir ou encore s'amuser.

« - Je vois, bah à ce niveau là je ne suis pas sûr de beaucoup m'amuser, mais plutôt de geler.

Déclara Sephiroth en déposant ses carte sur la table basse. Cloud eut un faible sourire, il en avait vu d'autre mais le grand Sephiroth, en caleçon jouant au strip'pocker avait quelque chose d'ironique. Le général soupira, il venait de perdre sa troisième partie et de boire son quatrième verre de wisky.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr d'être doué à ce jeu.

« - Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Sourit Cloud avec un sourire morne.

Sephiroth s'étira langoureusement faisant craquer l'intégralité de sa colonne vertébrale.

« - Ca ne vous dérange pas de venir ici ? Surtout pour jouer aux cartes. Railla le général en sirotant son verre. Le jeune soldier haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne sais pas... C'est juste différent. Mais pourquoi me faites vous venir ? Il y avait dans sa voix une sorte d'incompréhension lasse, comme une phrase mille fois répétées et connues par coeur.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment... Peut être pour avoir de la compagnie, autre que sexuelle s'entend...

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas ?

Déclara Cloud, ses pupilles s'ancrant dans celles du jeune général. Celui ci senti son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine, il n'avait jamais vu autant de désespoir, autant d'indifférence. Il avait en face de lui un homme mort, comme un de ses nombreux cadavres qu'il croisait sans cesse, comme si tous les morts de ses souvenirs qui hantaient ses rêves se tenaient dans ce regard. Le Général soupira, le wisky ne lui réussissait pas non plu, voilà qu'il se mettait à imaginer de sordides hallucinations.

« - Bah, ce n'est pas si important, je ne suis pas sûr moi même de comprendre pourquoi je vous appelle.

« - Ah bon... Je ne vous embêterais pas davantage, je ne devrait même pas vous poser de question.

« - Tu es libre, tu fais ce que tu veux.

« - Non, monsieur, je ne suis pas libre...

Sephiroth frissonna mais n'ajouta rien de plus...

_A suivre..._

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre qui aura eut du mal à venir, Reviews ?_


	6. V Le crepuscule du monde

**Auteur : **Evils-roses…

**Titre : **Reviens demain.

**Note : **Et voilà le CDI va définitivement me renvoyer à force… Dessiner Loz sur les tables écrire des Fanfic sur les ordis du lycée en plus d'emprunter tout plein de livres sur la physique et la bio alors que je suis en L, oui oui cherchez l'erreur. Merci d'être présent et de lire cette fanfic, même si je ne révolutionne pas le genre, même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux. Je vous remercie.

**Chapitre V : Le crépuscule du monde.**

Cloud avait disparu depuis longtemps, se glissant comme un chat dans le ventre de la nuit, il s'était éclipser comme un songe éveillé. Seul son odeur demeurait, persistante, indélébile, ancrée au plus profond du cœur du général. Ce genre de réaction ne lui ressemblait pas, il en avait une conscience aiguë, mais il n'arrivait pas à ce défaire de cette phrase, quelques mots alignés les uns derrières les autres, mais qui signifiaient tant, trop peut être. « Je ne suis pas libre ».

« Moi non plus je n'ai jamais été libre. » Songea l'homme en faisant la vaisselle. « Même aujourd'hui je reste enchaîné au SOLDIER, je pourrais sans doute faire autre chose, mais… Ces mains savent elles faire autre chose que tuer et répandre le chaos ? ». Tout en se faisant cette réflexion il observa ses paumes devenues calleuses à force de manier l'épée. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et d'un seul coup le silence qui l'entourait devint oppressant, étouffant. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, qu'il comble ce gouffre absurde qui se composait lentement dans son cœur comme un sordide requiem. Les murs blancs lui paressèrent trop hauts, trop blanc, comme si il était encore enfermé dans une de ces cellules du labo. Il semblait que les meubles avaient une toute autre dimension, comme des invocations de monstres défunts prêt à bondir et à le mettre en pièce. Tout tourbillonnait, rien avait plus le moindre sens. Y en avait-il eut un, de sens ? Le général se laissa glisser au sol, jamais il ne s'était senti si vulnérable. Comment, lui, le meilleur des SOLDIER pouvait-il être vulnérable ? N'était-il pas censé être infaillible ? Sans raison particulière, il enfila une chemise à col mao et son manteau de cuir noir, il prit un soin tout particulier à nouer ses cheveux en tresse et posa des ray-ban noires sur son nez aquilin. Puis il sortit. L'idée avait surgit de nul part, ou plutôt elle s'était imposée comme une évidence, comme un vide incompréhensible à combler.

Dehors, le ciel était nuageux mais pas menaçant, comme en suspend, figé dans un moment, là, immobile comme le couvercle d'une boite à musique poussiéreuse. Les rues étaient animées mais semblaient vides et silencieuses. Le général arpenta les artères bouchées de la ville le plus vite possible, il se dirigea vers une brocante, la seule qu'il connaissait. Elle se trouvait à proximité du centre d'entraînement, et Sephiroth était déjà passé devant à plusieurs reprises, sans pourtant rentrer.

Quand il franchi le seuil, une clochette poussiéreuse tintinnabula. La boutique aussi était silencieuse, mais c'était un silence saint, et reposant. L'homme inspira une grande bouffé de cet air chargé de souvenirs.

« - Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda une jeune femme aux yeux obsidiennes. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses hanches fines. Elle portait une petite robe de coton bleu et la lumière diaphane se reflétait sur sa peau comme si c'était de la porcelaine. Ses lèvres délicates s'étiraient en un sourire courtois et affable. Le jeune général, fit un pas mal assuré et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas trop, balbutia-t-il, Je voudrais combler un… Vide. Poursuivi-t-il un peu plus à l'aise.

« - Je vois… Vous cherchez quelque chose, de plutôt discret ou voyant ? Demanda la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui d'un pas léger, elle semblait presque glisser sur le vieux plancher mal ajusté.

« - En fait, ce serait pour décorer mon appartement, le rendre un peu plus… Personnel.

« - Vous venez de l'acheter ? Demanda-t-elle courtoisement.

« - Je… oui, enfin, c'est une longue histoire.

La vendeuse haussa les épaules et fit signe au général de la suivre, il s'exécuta. Evoluant dans le magasin comme dans un rêve éveillé.

« - Récemment, j'ai reçu des vases d'Utaï, ç'a peut faire assez bien dans un salon un peu art moderne, ç'a ajoute une touche d'exotisme.

Elle lui désigna quelques vases en porcelaines, ornementaient de motifs traditionnels Utaïens et de dragons légendaires. Le général les observa, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait, mais la jeune fille semblait savoir ce qu'il lui fallait sans que même lui n'y ai pensé.

« - Mais, je ne pense pas que ç'a irait si le logement est neuf ou lumineux, ce que je veux dire, que ce genre d'objet sont bien pour les ambiance d'alcôves, mais je vous les montre quand même au cas où…J'ai quelques tableaux et quelques sculpture datant de la période post Cetrienne mais ils sont sans doute trop étroit, et ne remplisse pas bien leur fonction d'œuvre d'art… Mais où est ce que je les ai mis ?

Marmonna la jeune femme en poussant quelques meubles un peu poussiéreux et obsolètes.

« - AH ! Je me disais aussi qu'ils étaient par là. Je pense que ceci vous conviendra parfaitement ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant trois toiles aux dimensions assez imposantes.

« - Bien sûr, je vous fais un prix sur les trois, aucune ne peut être séparée de son tiers, c'est très important, enfin pour moi.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil et observa les tableaux, ils représentaient tous des fleurs, mais pas n'importe lesquelles : des orchidées. La première était blanche sur fond gris tempête, la deuxième était bleutée toujours sur fond gris, mais la dernière était d'un magenta intense, presque pourpre sur un fond d'une blancheur immaculé. Et en effet, les trois toiles se complétaient et s'assemblaient comme les panneau d'un triptyque.

« - Alors ? Demanda la jeune femme, Ais-je vu juste.

« - Je pense… Qui est l'artiste qui à peint ces toiles.

« - C'est moi…

Le général eut un regard étonné, les peintures étaient tellement matures, et cette jeune fille semblait justement si jeune, si pure, si…

« - Je suis plus vieille que j'en ai l'air.

« - Vraiment ? Demanda Sephiroth avec ironie.

« - J'ai 26 ans.

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée, il chercha ses mots.

« - Vous êtes plus vieille que moi ?

« - Je ne sais pas vous avez quel age ?

« - Je ne vais pas tarder à avoir 23 ans… Dans quelques jours en fait.

« - Vraiment ! Alors je me dois de vous faire un cadeau d'anniversaire, vous êtes mon premier client du mois, voir même de l'année… A non, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs commande, bref, les gens n'aiment pas vraiment mes toiles, mes vous ça à l'air d'être différent, pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'elles sont matures, qu'elles ont une certaines profondeurs, je n'aurais jamais imaginer dire ça de fleurs, du moins pas avant aujourd'hui.

« - Les gens et les choses changent à l'instar des fleurs, nous fanons et mourons un jour, c'est ainsi.

« - Vous avez sans doute raison… Combien vous dois-je ?

« - 550 gils, et attendez ici.

La jeune femme disparu dans l'arrière boutique, laissant Sephiroth seul avec ses toiles et ses pensées, il aimait bien cette femme, il appréciait son élégance et sa simplicité. Elle était un peu l'image de la mère, du moins l'image qu'il en avait. A ces pensées il se rembrunit. Aujourd'hui plus qu'avant, l'idée, le concept même de famille lui manquait, comme s'il manquait un poids dans la balance. La vendeuse revint avec une autre toile. C'était une peinture de montagne au petit matin, à l'aube naissante quand le ciel est encore endormi, un peu bleu un peu nuit, un peu seul. Dans le lac aux eaux sombres se reflétaient les contours de la montagne. Etrangement cette immense masse noir semblait fragile et fugace. Le général saisit délicatement la toile et la posa avec les autres, puis il paya. Cependant avant de franchir la porte il se retourna une dernière fois vers la vendeuse.

« - J'ai oublié de vous demander votre nom.

« - Les noms, ici, n'ont pas d'importance, mais si vous me cherchait demander Lucia.

« - Merci encore.

« - J'espère que ça comblera votre vide.

Je l'espère aussi, ajouta le jeune homme en pensée avant de traverser Midgar dans le sens inverse. Arrivé chez lui, il s'appliqua à apposer les toiles à leur place, une place toute faite, qui semblait les avoir attendu tout ce temps. C'est ainsi que sur le grand mur vide du salon les trois orchidées posèrent un regard neuf sur cet endroit déposséder de son vide absurde. La montagne trouva sa place face au lit du général. Satisfait le jeune homme se mit à astiquer amoureusement Masamune. Il en était à la garde quand le téléphone sonna.

« - Oui.

« - Sephiroth les deuxième classe sont de sortie. Annonça la voix de Angeal à l'autre bout du fil. Le général sourit.

« - Bien comprit.

_Un heure plus tard._

Le ciel était pourpre et or, la mer miroitante allait se fendre contre les falaises abruptes. Et dans le silence reposant d'une journée touchant à sa fin raisonnait les vers d'une histoire en manque d'amour, lentement, s'étirant comme un jeune papillon les phrases et les mots prenaient vie au son de la voix de Genesis assis, les cheveux dans la brise légère, son long manteau ondoyant doucement comme l'aile d'une grive mélancolique. Angeal fermait les yeux, paisible, il attendait, goûtant l'harmonie des vers qui se succédaient.

« - Loveless Act I scène 1… Termina Sephiroth dont la haute silhouette se détachait en ombre chinoise sur l'horizon écarlate.

« - Je vois que tu t'en souviens… Souffla Génésis en referma son ouvrage d'un geste sec.

Le général eut un rictus moqueur en se retournant vers son ami de toujours.

« - C'est parce que tu me l'a incrusté dans la tête.

Génésis se crispa, mais le signal était sans équivoque, Sephiroth, en garde pointait Masamune vers eux, ainsi il ressemblait à la statue d'un ange déchu, dans son long manteau de cuir noir, comme des ailes du corbeau de la destinée. Les deux Soldier bondirent et l'acier croisa l'acier en une haute aiguë qui réjouissait les cœurs de ses fiers guerriers.

« - C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? Ironisa Le général en parant habilement une double attaque.

« - Pousse toi Angeal, il est à moi !

Hurla Génésis en bondissant comme un lion. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent, échangeant des coups de plus en plus violent. Ils ne faisaient plus semblant. Les masques et les armures tombaient au sol, inutile dans ce combat titanesque. Génesis se concentra rapidement et envoya une salve de boules de feux, que le Général para de justesse. Mais il n'était pas en reste, ce n'était peut être qu'un jeu, mais c'était encore lui le plus fort, lui le maître, lui, le seul, l'unique ! Déployant sa puissance Genesis esquiva de peu une attaque mortelle qui découpa en rondelles nettes le canon à mako. Atterrissant avec souplesse sur la partie inférieur encore intacte, Génésis n'avait qu'une envi, voir sombrer dans la mer teinté de sang, l'homme qui lui prenait sa gloire, sa force, sa puissance. Toute sa rancœur ressurgissait comme un monstre étrange tapis depuis trop longtemps dans son cœur meurtris. Sephiroth se tenait là devant lui, s'enfonçant lentement vers la mer, un sourire narquois étiré sur ses lèvres trop parfaite. Tout était trop parfait chez lui ! Puis il surgit d'en haut, comme si il était partout, tout le temps !

« - RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Hurla Genesis en entourant Le genéral d'un cocon de feu ardent, plus ardent que la lave des volcans, plus ardent que le venin de tous les serpents les plus venimeux.

« - GENESIS ARRÊTES ! TU VAS LE TUER SI TU…

« - RESTE EN DEHORS DE CA ! Cracha le soldier en envoyant valser Angeal par dessus bords. Mais Sephiroth perça le feu, qui semblait si ardent, le rendant aussi froid que la glace qui emprisonnait son cœur et qui dévorait peu à peu sa raison, sans que lui même s'en rende compte. L'acier trouva de nouveau l'acier, glace contre feu, puissance contre puissance, titan contre titan.

« - CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX ! VOUS EN AVEZ ASSES FAIT !! S'époumona Angeal en s'interposant, faisant barrage de son propre corps. Mais Genesis ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et Sephiroth refusait d'abandonner un combat si palpitant. L'homme de feu ramena toute son énergie en lui, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mauvais, dangereux, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il ne voulait plus voir ce sourire moqueur, plus jamais ! Mais… La douleur explosa dans son corps se répandant comme un parasite malsain.

« - GENESIS ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres hommes alors que la simulation s'effritait doucement.

« - C'est rien, juste une égratignure. » Souffla le concerné en ramassant son épée et les morceaux épars de son orgueil bafoué.

Angeal et Sephiroth observèrent leur ami partir sans un mots, se tenant droit malgré tout, n'abandonnant pas derrière lui le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

_Deux heures plus tard, appartement de Sephiroth._

« - MAIS BON DIEU ! QU'EST CE QUI VOUS A PRIS ? VOUS ÊTES TOMBES SUR LA TÊTE, QU'EST CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ VOUS ! VOUS AURIEZ PU Y RESTER ! MAIS POURQUOI VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VOUS ENTRAINER SANS ESSAYER DE VOUS ENTRETUER ? ONT VOUS A BERCE TROP PRES DU MU OU QUOI ?

« - Angeal… Je…

« - LA FERME ! PAS AVANT QUE J'AI FINI DE PARLER PIGE !? JE VOUS CROYEZ PLUS ADULT ! HONNEUR, RÊVES, RESPECT, JE N'AI PAS PASSE LE TROIS QUART DE MON TEMPS A VOUS REPETER CA POUR QUE VOUS VOUS FOUTIE SUR LA GUEULE DES QUE J'AI LE DOS TOURNE ! JE SUIS PROFONDEMENT DECU !

Le niveau sonore de Angeal était tel que Sephiroth devait presque s'aplatir pour ne pas recevoir toute la puissance du sermon de son ami dans la tronche. Ils étaient tout les deux dans le salon, Angeal debout fulminant Sephiroth assis le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« - Ne me fais pas ce regard, ça ne marche pas avec moi !

« - Tu t'es calmé ? Demanda cordialement le général.

Le soldier lui lança un regard noir.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis désolé, je n'ai fais que répondre à sa provocation.

« - C'est exactement ce que je te reproche. Tu sais très bien que Genesis vit mal ton succès, ta gloire, tes pouvoirs, tu le sais, et tu sais qu'il veut à ton pris te prouver et se prouver qu'il est meilleur. C'est… Puéril. Cracha Le soldier en s'asseyant… Je suis fatigué. Ajouta-t-il presque pour lui même. Je me demande quand est ce que je vais lacher et vous, vous continuer à vous comporter comme des enfants.

« - Ne dis pas des choses pareil ! S'exclama Sephiroth outré.

« - Seph'… Il ne nous reste plus très longtemps…

_A suivre…_

_A tout ceux qui ont joué à Crisis Core j'ai essayé d'être fidèle à cette scène mythique ! Voilà… REVIEWS ???!!!_


	7. VI qui nous sommes

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses.

**Titre : **Reviens Demain.

**Note : **bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente que vous soyez arrivé jusqu'ici puisque cette fanfic n'apparait pas dans le top. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et j'avoue que ça m'agace un peu, pas beaucoup hein ^^. bref merci pour vos reviews. Cette fanfic est vraiment dure à écrire et je crois que le sort s'acharne sur moi... Mais bon je tiendrais et contre vents et marées je terminerais coute que coute cette fic. Vous remarquerez que je fais un SephXCloud dans la durée donc voilà j'espère que c'est un peu original et que ça vous plais. Reviews ?

**Chapitre VI Qui nous sommes.**

Le réveil sonna se répercutant contre les murs froids et vides de la caserne. La pièce était vide, vide de vie, vide de sens, vide d'intérêt vide de soit même. Et le réveil sonnait, toujours indubitablement, échéance de la décadence. Lentement Cloud s'éveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve. Les rêves existaient-ils ? Il n'en était plus très sûr, il n'était de toute façon plus certain de rien. Le monde évoluait sans lui, il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il n'existait pas il était comme un rêve tout au plus. Soupirant il enfila son uniforme. Il était de patrouille aujourd'hui, mais... Ca non plus, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'y avait rien à Midgar, rien qu'y vaille le coup de tout quitter pour la voir, ce n'était qu'une montagne de déchet dans laquelle s'entassait tout un tas de détritus inutiles, comme lui, qui pourrissaient lentement dans le ventre trop gourmand de la Shinra. Mais avant, avant il y avait la seule lueur de cette sinistre journée si semblable aux autres. Une raison, un rayon de soleil, une obligation qui le faisait se lever tôt mais qu'importe, il voulait juste un peu de bonheur... Juste un peu.

Le ciel était sombre, nuageux et le soleil n'avait même pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, il demeurait caché, fugace et inaccessible, lointain. Cloud posa son casque sur sa tête et s'engagea dans les ruelles habituelles. Il n'y avait rien à cette heure, rien d'ouvert, rien de vivant, il n'y avait que lui, l'ombre d'une ombre égaré dans la nuit. Il arriva devant le haut immeuble dans lequel vivait le général. Inspirant profondément le jeune homme tenta de calmer son coeur affolé. Il ne s'était pas fait à l'idée de petit déjeuner tous les matins avec LE général Sephiroth et encore moins de coucher avec, même si ce n'était qu'une fois. Une fois, c'était déjà beaucoup, peut être même une fois de trop...

La porte était ouverte, le jeune homme ne s'en émue pas, il passa le péron. Une forte odeur lui pris les narines, c'était une étrange odeur d'huile de térébenthine et de peinture fraiche, fronçant le nez il se dirigea vers le salon. Ce fut le premier choc de la journée. Les murs qui étaient autrefois d'un blanc luminescent étaient maintenant d'une douce teinte crème, la moquette bleu avait laissé place à un planché flottant de bois clair et sur un des murs restait blanc les trois toiles étaient accrochées. Trois orchidées, elles demeuraient là comme si elles y avaient toujours été.

« - Ca change non ? Demanda la voix du général dont la haute silhouette était adossé dans l'encadrure d'une porte. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi, je voulais finir vite. Ca te plais ?

Cloud ne répondit rien, il réfléchit un instant.

« - C'est... Différent, plus personnel, comme si vous saviez qui vous êtes. C'est doux et chaleureux alors que vous semblez si dur et si ... froid... mais je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

Rajouta-t-il précipitement, baissant le regard comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Le maître reste le maître, même si lui est different ce n'était sans doute que pour mieux le trahir.

« - Que voulez vous que je fasse aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il c'était une question rétorique, qui n'appelait aucune autre réponse que les précédentes. Et c'était ainsi tous les jours depuis deux mois. C'est longs deux mois. Ou peut être pas. Ce ne sont que des données perdues et effacées à jamais.

« - Je suis en stand-by pendant deux jours, si tu as du temps a perdre viens...Mais pour l'instant déjeunons.

Le jeune soldier acquiesça et s'assit face à Sephiroth qui se servait une tasse de café, sans sucre et avec un nuage de crème.

« - Pourquoi des orchidées ? Qusestionna Cloud en avalant une grosse part d'oeuf au bacon. Cette question trottait dans sa tête depuis le premier jour où il avait découvert les toiles.

Le général haussa les épaules.

« - Elles ne te plaisent pas ?

« - Tout ce qui vous plais me plais.

« - Ah, oui, j'avais presque oubliais... Soupira le SOLDIER. Pourquoi n'arrêtes tu pas ?

Le jeune homme se rembruni.

« - Ca ne vous regarde pas. Répondit-il d'une voix acide.

Il y eut un long silence. Un silence lourd de sens. Comme si un silence pouvait parler, comme si il pouvait signifier quelque chose, comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment traître. Un silence fracassant tant il était assourdissant. Les mains du jeune homme tremblèrent un instant, un cours instant. Aucune émotion, aucune faiblesse, rien ne devait transparaître, jamais !

« - En un sens si, ça me regarde. Finit par dire Sephiroth en joignant ses mains sous son menton. Logiquement je suis ton superieur et je peux te sanctionner pour ça... mais bon, si c'est un problème d'argent la shinra débloque des...

« - Taisez vous ! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Je ne suis doué que là ! Il n'y a que grâce à ça qu'on m'estime, même si je ne suis qu'un pantin ! Hurla le jeune soldier en éclatant entre ses doigts le verre qu'il avait à la main. Sephiroth soupira et s'approcha du jeune homme qui se recula comme une bête effarouchée.

« - Ne m'approchez pas ! Vous êtes comme tous les autres ! Vous ne voulez que me briser encore encore et encore ! Mais je ne céderais pas ! Jamais ! Continua de hurler le jeune homme en se débattant comme il pouvait, maculant de sang pourpre la chemise blanche du général, formant des pétales de coquelicots qui s'épanouissaient dangereusement. Mais Cloud n'était pas de taille à lutter contre le SOLDIER premiére classe qui l'immobilisa en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, cependant il continuait de crier et de frapper, laissant échapper quelques larmes de frustrations.

« - Je ne veux pas ! Pleura-t-il alors que le général avait réussis à l'immobiliser.

« - Je ne veux plus...hoqueta le jeune homme en se serrant contre le torse de Sephiroth. Je ne veux plus... Elle, tout les autres... Je suis fatigué... Je suis mort... J'ai Dix sept ans et je suis mort...

Sephiroth ne dit rien, il se contenta de caresser les cheveux du jeune homme comme si celui ci avait été un enfant. Qui sommes nous ? Songea le jeune général en berçant Cloud qui pleurait encore. Qui sommes nous donc, pour tuer des enfants ? Puis tournant encore la question il se demanda si, à l'instar de Cloud, lui aussi n'était pas mort ? Peut être que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve étrange né d'un esprit un peu fou et très torturé, trop sans doute. C'était comme ce vide incompréhensible, ce vide inacceptable qui le rongeait chaque jours d'avantage. Et il semblait qu'il n'était pas seul à penser ainsi. Quand Cloud cessa de pleurer il leva un regard torve vers Sephiroth, le regardant sans le voir passant à travers lui comme si il était un fantôme. Le général frémit, une lueur de folie passa dans le regard du jeune homme qui semblait avoir perdu la raison, comme si son âme félée avait volé en éclat.

« - Je suis fou n'est ce pas ? Dites moi que je suis fou, et que tout cela n'existe pas. Murmura le SOLDIER en agrippant le chemiser tacher de sang du général.

« - Tu es fou.... Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, rendors toi.

Et le jeune homme obéis. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Qui était-il ? Peu importait en vérité. C'était comme si son esprit venait de lacher, déchargeant le surplus d'émotions, les renvoyant dans les abysses où elles étaient nées.

_Une heure plus tard._

« - Directeur Lazard ?

« - Général Sephiroth ?

« - Je vous appelle pour vous dire de ne pas sanctionner le SOLDIER 3eme classe Cloud strife.

« - et pour quel motif ? Cela fait une heure qu'il aurait dû ...

« - Directeur. Le coupa le général d'un ton sec. Je sais très bien qui est ce garçon et croyez moi un scandale ne serait pas très bien pris au vue de la situation actuelle.

« - C'est une menace ?

« - Non, un avertissement.

Sephiroth raccrocha d'un geste sec et alla dans la chambre. Cloud dormait encore, étendu sur le lit comme un frêle animale, roulait en boule sur les couvertures, il semblait encore plus maigre, encore plus fragile qu'il ne le paraissait. Doucement le général s'assit à côté de lui et se mit à fredonner une chanson, un air qu'il avait toujours connu mais dont il ignorait la provenance. Toujours, il avait entendu cette chanson. Une sorte de rangaine berçant sa vie. Lointaine et si proche, on lui avait dit que sa mère lui chantait quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé... Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vue de photo de sa mère, un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais exister...

« _-Quand l'aube se levera._

_Le rivage apparaitra_

_la nuit se dissipera_

_et__ le soleil brillera._

_Touchant de son long doigt blanc_

_ton front encore, dormant_

_il posera sur ton âme_

_les reflets d'une onde calme_

Chantona encore et encore Sephiroth, se perdant d'avantage dans la contemplation du jeune homme. Un rayon de soleil était allé se perdre dans ses cheveux projetant milles éclats d'or et d'argent. Le général fit courir ses longs doigts sur le visage de l'adolescent dont les larmes avaient tracé de longs sillons salé sur ses joues pâles. Elles étaient fraiches et douces ces joues, elles semblaient ne jamais avoir connu le feu du rasoir, elles étaient soyeuses, comme ces lévres tremblantes accrochées à des mots qui n'existaient pas. Quelle était donc cette sensation étrange, cette douce complaisance qui se rependait comme une eau claire et limpide. Le monde n'existait pas, il n'éxistait plus, le temps mourait et stopait sa course effrénée. Rien, en cet instant il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à comprendre.

« - Qui nous sommes ? Souffla Sephiroth pour lui même. Nous sommes des ombres aux ailes brisées...

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Où était il ? Que faisait-il ? La réalité retomba lentement brisant cet instant à la limite de deux mondes.

« - Quelle heure est il ?

« - dix heure et demie.

Le jeune SOLDIER écarquilla les yeux.

« - Si tard !? Il faut que je me...

« - Recouche toi. Le coupa le général en lui lançant un regard aigu.

Le jeune homme obéit.

« - Tout est arrangé.

« - Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

« - Parce que j'ai des principes.

« - Ca ne vous empêche pas de vous sentir seul.

Remarqua l'adolescent en reposa sa tête contre les oreiller. Sephirtoh ne répondit rien se contentant de dévisager le jeune homme. Celui ci frémit. Le silence s'installa.

« - Que puis je faire pour vous remercier ?

Sephiroth ouvrit la bouche, l'idée qui lui était venu n'était sans doute pas la meilleure qu'il est eut. C'était même la chose la plus stupide qu'il ai jamais pensée. Il réprima à grand peine un sourire narquois, puis inspirant profondément il lança.

« - Reviens demain et les jours d'aprés, reste ici, je... Tiens moi compagnie, comble ce vide absurde, ne pars pas comme si tu étais une honteuse prostituée, tu es bien plus que ça, tu es un SOLDIER.

Cloud frémit. Il avait déjà entendu ça une fois, quand il avait passé l'éxamen du SOLDIER. Il se leva sur ses coudes et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sephiroth qui resta de marbre.

« - Est ce que... j'ai le droit ?

« - De quoi ? Demanda le général en haussant un sourcil.

« - Ca ne me dérange pas d'être votre honteuse pute, vous, vous ne me ferrez jamais de mal. Ais-je le droit de vous désirer ?

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul et il n'avait pas chercher à les retenir, il désirait trop cet homme, il était trop pour lui pour ne pas profiter de cet instant qui lui était offert. Il ne l'avait pas compris jusque là et il ne voulait toujours pas le comprendre, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Cloud souffla doucement dans le cou du général qui frémit imperceptiblement. Le jeune homme alla se nicher contre la poitrine de SOLDIER et enfouis son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur du général. Une odeur si douce, si velouté, si fraîche les superlatifs étaient trop faible pour décrire ce parfum délicat et violent, puissant et sensuel, masculin et féminin.

« - Juste pour aujourd'hui alors... Soupira Sephiroth tandis que l'adolescent le poussait dans le lit embrassant son cou, sa machoire, ses lèvres.

Le général fit courir ses doigts sur le dos musclé du jeune homme passant sa main sous son gilet de SOLDIER. Il captura les lèvres du jeune homme, mordillant sa lèvre inferieur puis allant jouer avec sa langue. Cloud gémit quand le général approfondit leur baiser, il se cambra légérement s'aggripant aux vêtements du général qui continuait de l'embrasser. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça, personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de le déshabiller et de le gouter, de le toucher, de le découvrir. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait gémir avec un simple baiser. Le général lui mordilla la pointe des tétons et le jeune homme retint son souffle, le plaisir montait, le désir enflammait son corps, sa vision se restreint, il n'y avait plus que le visage de cet homme illuminait par le soleil de ce jour nouveau.

Des corps qui s'emmèlent des gémissement de bête affamées. Affamées de désir, un désir inavouable et insatiable, un désir toujours plus grand qui allait se fracasser contre les parois des coeurs esseulés.

« -Qui nous sommes ? Des animaux assoiffés de l'autre, ne pouvant se résoudre à ne pas le dévorer. Qui nous sommes ? Les choses de l'absurde qui peuplent le temps et le monde et qui sont ce que l'on appelle des hommes. Qui nous sommes ? Des êtres aveugles incapables de comprendre une âme en péril, incapable de voir le besoin de se posséder mutuellement, incapable de déceler l'amour que l'on nous met sous les yeux et que l'on nous cris. Voilà qui nous sommes. »

Songea Sephiroth en pressa son dos contre celuir du jeune soldier qui poussa un gémissement plaintif en sentant l'érection du général contre ses fesses.

« - Je ne peux pas... Murmura Sephiroth.

« - Pourquoi ? Le supplia l'autre la voix enrouée par le désir.

« - Je ne veux pas te salir aussi.

« - Je m'en fiche, toi ce sera toujours different.

Sephiroth ne répondit rien, il se contenta de poser ses mains sur le sexe tendu du jeune homme qui gémis de plus belle alors que le général le masturbait. Des frissons secouaient son bas ventre commes des milliers de papillons qui se seraient égarés là comme par hasard. Ni tenant plus Cloud se retourna vivement jouissant presque au contact du sexe du général. Une lueur mauvaise passa dans son regard, mais le général la vit trop tard. Déjà Cloud embrassait son penis, donnant quelques coups de langues, le général faillit suffoquer. Sa vision se troubla il perdit le contrôle, encore une fois. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ça ne le dérangeait plus. Ses mains se posèrent sur le posterieur de Cloud, qui se cambra violemment. Chaque caresse etait une décharge éléctrique, chaque baiser était un ouragant, la raison vacillait, disparaissait se perdait dans un maelström de sensations trop intenses. Lentement le jeune homme s'étira langoureusement remonta le long du torse musclé du général dessinant chacun de ses mucles du bout de sa langue fraîche. Le SOLDIER poussa un cris rauque et d'un geste brusque il attira Cloud vers lui. Celui ci ronronna en sentant que le SOLDIER allait accéder à ses désirs.

Qui nous sommes ? Nous sommes ces corps qui s'entremêlent, nous sommes ces coeurs esseulés qui demandent toujours davantage. Davantage de sexe, davantage de désir, davantage de bonnheur. Voilà qui nous sommes. Songea Cloud en se laissant aller aux étreintes violentes du général...

_A suivre..._


	8. VII éphèmère

**Auteur : ** Evils- roses.

**Titre : **Reviens demain.

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos Reviews ! Et voilà on s'approche lentement de la fin, je vous l'annonce...Cette fic est un vrai challenge mais je m'accroche, je tiens bon. Comme vous le savez sans doute, le bac est passé par là, j'ai donc préféré réviser qu'écrire des fics... Voilà merci encore ! Sinon, côté fic, justement, le chemin des loups devrait être une fic assez longue donc je me suis dis que je pouvais me permettre d'en écrire deux en même temps ^^. Une fois Reviens Demain fini, je pensais envoyer une fic d'un tout autre genre, donc voilà... Et laissez une tite review si vous passez par là. Merci d'avance ! bonne lecture !

Chapitre VII : Éphémère.

Un rayon de soleil se glissa à travers les rideaux tirés de la chambre, se posant doucement sur la peau des corps endormis. Un filament de lumière s'amusa dans la chevelure argenté du général tandis qu'un autre s'étirait langoureusement sur quelques mèches blondes. Le silence était totale, doux, immaculé, impénétrable. Cloud frémit et s'éveilla doucement, ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir totalement. Son regard azuré se posa sur Sephiroth qui dormait paisiblement. Ainsi, il semblait si fragile, si vulnérable... Le jeune homme aperçu son PHS sur le sol, le voyant des messages était allumé et clignotait, projetant sur le drap des ombres mouvantes. L'adolescent déplia le mobile et lu le message d'un air morne. Ce moment si doux et si éphèmère venait de prendre fin. Une fin inexorable et inflexible. Cloud se mordit la lèvre, il fallait qu'il y retourne. Mais pourquoi ? Il pouvait rester avec le général. Mais si celui ci ne voulait pas ? Si il se lassait de lui ? Si il l'abandonnait, comme tous ces autres ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, même pas l'imaginer ! Silencieusement le jeune homme rassembla ses vêtements épars et s'habilla rapidement, puis, sur la pointe des pieds il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du général et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Je reviendrais demains... Je vous le promet. »

Puis il s'en alla rejoindre les monstres boulimiques et affamés. Ses propres démons continuraient de le torturer, quoi qu'il fasse. Il était un bon à rien, et même si il avait de la volonté, tout le monde le prenait pour une petite pute, pas chère et facile à baiser. Cependant une petite flamme était née au fond de son coeur éclaté. Un infime espoir, mais auquel il se raccrocherait. Un jour, un jour lointain, il serait l'égale de Séphiroth, et ils pourraient se voir, se parler sur un pied d'égalité. Fort de ses convictions, ce fut d'un pas léger qu'il alla rendre visite à la reine de enfers.

**O**

Mary-su était allongé sur son divan comme à l'accoutumée. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur sa voluptueuse poitrine qui débordait presque de son corsage étriqué. Entre ses lèvres carmins elle tenait une fine pipe ouvragé d'où s'échapper un nuage de fumé âpre. Ses yeux acérés tenaient Cloud dans un étau étouffant. Il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait presque plus. Sa cage thoracique, enfoncée, se soulevait avec difficulté.

« - Ne t'en fais pas ma petite pommessotte d'amour, la douleur est éphémère. Maintenant tu as mal, mais aprés tout s'envolera comme un beau rêve. Chanta la femme en soufflant encore dans sa pipe. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas trop me négliger mon amour, sinon je suis obligée de te faire du mal.

Continua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Cloud se taisait, les yeux baissaient sur les tapis qui jonchaient le sol. La tension était palpable, on ne désobéissait pas à Mary-su, même si on était son jouet préféré. Il en payait les frais, il le savait, mais il trouvait ça quand même injuste. Mais il savait aussi que la prison dans laquelle elle l'avait enfermé était infranchissable. Il n'existait pas d'échappatoire, le temps était inéluctable mais il ne vous rapproché pas de la fin de votre peine. Rien ni personne n'échappait à Mary-su.

« - Cependant, je t'aime trop. Je ne te laisserais pas un autre que moi te baiser impunément sans payer. Tu m'entends, je mettrais un terme à cette liaison.

« - Je n'ai pas de... Tenta Cloud mais la femme lui lança un regard glacial.

« - Combien as-tu pris de clients en deux mois ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait volontairement tenté de s'échapper, refusant les clients prétextant que sont devoir de SOLDIER lui prenait du temps en dehors de Midgar alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté la ville une seule fois en un an.

« - Mon petit sucre d'orge, que tu es naïf... Soupira Mary-Su. Je sais tout, je suis partout, j'entends tout, alors tu ne pourras jamais rien me cacher. Même pas le fait que tu te rends tous les matins chez un certain Général.

Cloud frémit, mais se rassura, en se disant que personne ne pourrait faire de mal à Sephiroth, il était trop fort.

« - Enfin l'affaire est close, je vais prendre certaines mesures afin que l'envie ne te prenne pas de m'échapper de nouveau.

Elle claqua dans ses mains et deux hommes à la mine patibulaire entrèrent dans l'alcôve enfumée. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres cramoisies.

« - Messieurs, prenez ce jeune homme et dites à tout le monde qu'il a disposition et gratuitement, que tous ceux qui veulent s'amuser le fasses, à la condition qu'il n'abîmes pas son visage et ses mains, il doit pouvoir continuer son boulot de SOLDIER. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, ils ne discutaient jamais les ordres, comme de bons chiens fidèles, ils s'emparèrent de l'adolescent qui frémit. La peur lui nouait le ventre. Faire la putain est une chose se faire passer dessus par toute la population des bas fonds de Midgar en est une autre. C'était un cauchemar, se força-t-il à penser. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrais, tout allé disparaître d'un moment à l'autre et il allait se réveiller dans les bras du général qui sécherait ses larmes. Mais le sourire si particulier de Mary-Su le condamnait, il venait de mourir une seconde fois.

**O**

La tour Shinra était presque déserte, les longs couloirs blancs étaient vides. Les pas de Sephiroth se répercutèrent contre les parois de verres allant se perdre dans un échos sinistre contre les nombreuses portes closes. La guerre de Wutaïe mobilisait tout le monde, même lui, sauf qu'à cet instant précis il n'était pas sur le terrain. Des bruits lui parvinrent de la salle d'entrainement multimédia. Il entendit clairement les voix de Zack et d'Angeal. Tous deux se battant avec force et rage. Sephiroth admirait le lien qui unissait les deux hommes. Plus qu'un maître et son élève c'était, deux frères, deux amis, et rien, pas même la mort ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Le général soupira et pris le chemin des laboratoires.

« - Professeur Hojo ! Appela-t-il en franchissant la porte coulissante.

La pièce était vide et on entendait que le ronron des ordinateurs.

« - Professeur Hojo ! Appela de nouveau Sephiroth. Un petit homme vouté surgit d'entre deux montagnes de cables. Ses cheveux noirs et gras étaient tirés en arrières et de petites lunettes rondes reposaient sur son nez en bec d'aigle.

« - Sephiroth. Que faites-vous là ? Demanda le scientifique en l'ignorant superbement.

« - Et bien, cela m'arrive de rendre visite à mon géniteur aussi fou soit-il.

« - C'est juste pour ça. Je vais très bien merci et vous-même ?

« - Fort bien. Dites moi professeur...

« - Non, non je n'ai pas fini d'analyser ce que vous m'avez demander, je suis débordés, repassez dans quelques jours.

« - Impossible. J'en ai besoin avant demain.

Le scientifique se retourna vivement.

« - Et pourquoi ça ? Depuis quand les rejetons, résidus de tubes à essaie donne des ordres à leur géniteur.

« - Vue comme ça, on se demande pourquoi je vous manque de respect... Je pars pour Wutaïe, dans deux jours, j'ai donc besoin des échantillons. S'il vous plait Père. Grinça Sephiroth tandis qu'un sourire narquois naissait sur le visage ridé du scientifique.

« - Je vais vous faire ça en quelques minutes.

Sur ce le petit homme s'assit devant une longue paillasse encombrée de fioles, de tubes à essaies et d'instrument varié. Le scientifique attrapa lestement une des fioles et prépara une plaquette qu'il glissa sous l'objectif de son macroscope. Sephiroth s'adossa contre un des murs et observa son géniteur travailler. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'avait eut que cette image en tête. Un petit homme rabougris en blouse blanche assit devant une paillasse. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'une quelconque trace d'affection de cet homme. Sephiroth repensa au professeur Gast, cet homme avait longtemps était un père pour lui, une source d'amour inépuisable jusqu'à ce jour là...

Soudain le bonheur lui parut trop éphémère, sa vie n'avait était qu'un long corridor de laboratoire, qui faisait de lui de la chaire à scalpel, de la chaire à scientifique de la chaire à seringue. Au bout de quelques minutes le grincement d'une imprimante se fit entendre et Hojo se leva. Il s'approcha de Sephiroth un flacon dans une main, une liasse de papier dans l'autre.

« - Vous aviez raison, ces monstres ont été modifiés et améliorés à l'aide de la mako, ce qui est étonnant de la part de Wutaïe... Enfin voilà ce qui explique pourquoi vos bandes de SOLDIER deuxièmes classes ramollis de l'encéphalogramme n'arrivaient pas à triompher de ces bébétes.

« - Merci.

« - C'est ça... J'ai du travail, fichez le camp.

« - Professeur Hojo ?

« - Quoi encore ?

« - Je vous hais profondément.

« - Moi aussi... Je vous hais profondément.

Sephiroth ricana et disparut laissant seul le scientifique recroquevillé sur les résultats de ses expèriences.

« - Je te hais Sephiroth, je te hais de lui ressembler... Souffla le professeur alors que le général était déjà loin, très loin, trop loin, comme il l'avait toujours été.

**O**

Tous les moments sont éphèmères, que ce soit le bonheur, l'amour, la misère ou le désespoir. Tout s'éteint et se dissipe, ce que nous vivons n'est qu'une infime partie de l'horloge cosmique. Ça, et le reste, ne sont que des bouts de l'existence qui ne dure pas. Songea Cloud alors que les hommes et les femmes se succédaient. Tous plus laids les uns que les autres, tous plus sales les uns que les autres. Il sentait leur corps moite contre le sien, à l'intérieur du sien, allant polluer jusqu'à son âme. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne criait pas, de toutes manières il n'avait plus de voix. Cela faisait des heures qu'il avait perdu le compte du nombre de personne qui lui était passé dessus. Certains avait des fantasmes étranges et dégoulinant de sadisme. Tous s'amusaient avec leur sourire bête et niais, avec leur inépanchable soif et leur insatiable faim . Certains revenaient plusieurs fois. Et Cloud avait cessé de se débattre. Au loin, dans l'encadrement d'une porte hypothétique Mary-Su souriait, elle seule avait le pouvoir de faire cesser ce cauchemar. Mais elle ne le ferait pas, elle attendait qu'il soit brisé en tellement de morceaux que rien ne pourrait jamais le reconstituer.

Les rires tournaient se fracassaient en une armée de tambours qui festoyaient bruyamment avec des masques grimaçants. L'odeur de l'opium, l'odeur du sexe, l'odeur de la mort. Son odeur, perdu dans un coffre fort au fond de son cerveau.

Tout se dissiperait et le lendemain à l'aube il le reverrait, et même éphèmere ce moment ne disparaîtra jamais.

_A suivre..._

_Et voilà un chapitre de plus de bouclé avec du retard je vous l'accorde, mais bouclé quand même. Alors pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient des questions à propos de Hojo, et bien je vous éclair puisque je n'en aurais pas l'occasion dans les autres chapitres. Hojo même affreux, méchant sadique et tout ce que vous voulez, aimait profondément Lucrécia et n'a pas supporté sa trahison ( avec Vincent pour ceux qui suivent pas ) et du coup il lui a fait payé. Si si, enfin c'est mon opinion donc voilà... Et oui Cloud est dans la merde^^ !_

_Voilà une petite review pour rentabiliser mon travail ça me ferrait plaisir ^^ bisou bisou!_


	9. VIIIA l'envers les mots n'ont aucun sens

**Auteur : **Evils- roses.

**Titre : **Reviens demain.

**Note : **Bonsoir, bonsoir, il est tard, je suis seule, une clope au bec et je pense à vous qui m'avez posté tant de reviews ces derniers temps. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur, et c'est pour ça qu'à cette heure tardive je vous écris ce chapitre. Bisous, bisous, bonne nuit et bonne lecture...

P.S : Ma très chère Dudu, grace à toi, j'ai eu encore plus d'idées ! Vive Pinky Soldier * j'ai droit de faire de la pub * et aussi AngealSword, tes fanfics me donnent des idées aussi et aux autres que je n'ai pas cité mais aux quels j'ai répondu par Review Reply.

**VIII A l'envers les mots n'ont pas de sens.**

« - A mon commandement ! En avant marche !

Le bruit des pas sur le bitume raisonne et s'envole vers le ciel nuageux et menaçant. Les nuages roulent dans le ciel comme des cheveaux lancés au triple galop, le ronflement de leurs terribles sabots martelaient le ciel annonçant une pluie imminente.

« - SOLDIER 3eme Classe Cloud Strife ! Pensez vous que regarder le ciel en remuant les fesses vous ferra monter en grade ! Hurla l'adjudant. Le jeune homme soutint son regard et continua l'exercice sans dire un mot.

_Cher Sephiroth_

_Je ne sais par quoi commencer. A l'envers les mots n'ont pas de sens. Je sais que vous êtes en mission à Utaïe, je sais que vous êtes loin de moi, je sais aussi que je ne suis pas libre de vous dire tout ce que j'aimerais vous dire. J'aurais voulu que vous soyez moins loin, que je puisse déguster encore une fois vos somptueux pane cakes... Cependant vous ne faites que votre devoir. Vous me manquez terriblement, à Midgar, rien ne vas, pourquoi est ce que ça irait ? AVALANCHE est plus présente que jamais, et nous ne cessons de patrouiller, de faire des allez retour. Vous me manquez, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire._

_Très sincérement Cloud Strife._

**OoO**

« - A terre ! Hurla Sephiroth en dégainant Masamune, l'acier siffla une longue note qui se perdit dans le vacarme du champ de bataille.

« - Bon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truque ?

Les cris des hommes raisona douloureusement avant de s'éteindre dans la nuit.

_Cher Cloud._

_Ici, c'est la guerre, et les cris des hommes raisonnent à l'unisson des cris des bêtes. Ta lettre m'a fait plaisir, elle m'a faite du bien. Elle m'a rapprochée de toi, ici, alors que je si loin de tout. La guerre n'a pas de logique, ce n'est que rage et sang. Les conditions météo sont atroces, nous patogeons dans une boue glacée, à moitié rouge. Mais on tient le coup, il faut bien. Les derniers bastillons Utaïen sont sur le point de céder, du moins nous l'espérons. Génésis ( que tu dois connaître ) est en mission pour nous libérer un un passage, il est partit en éclaireur, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y parvienne que trop tard... Nous comptons désespèrement sur ses efforts. Mais si il échoue... J'ai bien peur que cela ne retarde nos retrouvailles._

_Très sincèrement Sephiroth._

Une bombe explosa et fit trembler les murs de toiles du campement en effervescence. Le général cacheta sa missive et la remit au SOLDIER chargé de la mission postale. Sephiroth le regarda partir sans un mot. _A l'envers les mots n'ont pas de sens »_. Il soupira, puis il revêtit son masque de général et sortit de sa tente. Les hommes s'étaient repliés autour du pavillon de commandement. _« Mais que fais tu Génésis ? »_ pensa-t-il avant d'aboyer ses ordres.

**oOo**

Le ciel était encore encombré de sombre nuage. Un vent frais se levait et balayait Midgar avec force. Cloud s'assit, d'ici, sur le toit de la caserne, il pouvait observer Midgar sans que se soit elle qui l'observe. Ici, il était le maître, maître de ses pensées et de ses actes. Lentement il sortit la lettre que Sephiroth lui avait envoyé, la dernière qu'il avait reçu. Il la gardait précieusement, à côté de son coeur : c'était son trésor, le monde secret dans lequel il se réfugiait. Il déplia le morceau de papier froissé par un trop long voyage, en parcourant les quelques lignes il eut l'impression que le Général était à côté de lui, tout prôche. Il pouvait presque entendre la mélodie suave de sa voix grave et mélancolique. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer la douceur des ses caresses et la chaleur de ses mains, la douceur de son regard. Le jeune homme serra la lettre contre lui et frissonna. Le vent forci davantage, le jeune homme sortit de son sac une feuille et un crayon et rédigea lentement, cherchant ses mots pour qu'ils soient le plus justes possible.

**oOo**

_Très Cher Sephiroth._

_Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est dur sans vous. Je me noie un peu plus chaque jour, des nouveaux clients, des nouveaux visage et votre absence insoutenable. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire de telles choses, car vous êtes un homme estimé et respecté. Je voulais être comme vous, je voulais être vous, maintenant, je vous veux vous. Je n'en peux plus, à chaque jour suffit sa peine, ce jour là, s'éternise. Vous me dites, que vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de votre éclaireur et que la situation s'enlise. Je le regrette. Je le regrette encore plus amèrement et égoïstement car vous me manquez. Le temps à Midgar est exécrable, il pleut et il vente et des fois il fait les deux en même temps. J'espère que cette guerre prendra fin et que vous reviendrez bien vite. Je tremble à l'idée que vous puissiez ne jamais revenir, si cela devait être le cas, j'en mourais certainement. J'entends d'ici vos reproches. Vivre ! Quel qu'en soit le prix. Sourire, se dégager du joug du vice et de la torture. Mais on échappe à... Ces gens là, je ne peux pas citer de noms. Je crois que je n'ai pas la force de vous avouer qui sont mes véritables geôliers. Mais je vous fais la promesse, qu'un jour, lorsque je serais suffisamment fort, fort comme vous je me libèrerai de mes chaînes et nous serrons enfin égaux. Un jour viendra, et ce jour là j'espère que vous serrez encore là avec vos reproches et vos sermons._

_Je vous embrasse, sincèrement Cloud Strife._

Sephiroth sourit en coin. Oui, ce jour là, il serait là...

« - En position ! A mon commandement ! FEU !

_A suivre..._

_Un chapitre qui change de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais je trouvais que les lettres mettaient plus en valeur le ressentis des personnages... Vous en pensez quoi ?_


	10. IX écoutes le silence

**Auteur : **Evils- roses.

**Titre : **Reviens demain.

**Note : **Bonsoir, et bienvenue pour ces derniers instants à passer ensemble, c'est une aventure, qui s'achève lentement; mais qui s'achève, d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres tout au plus. C'est un plaisir de faire ce chemin avec vous. Ensuite, pour les bonnes nouvelles : Le chapitre 11 du chemin des loups et le chapitre 3 d'onee-gaï senseï ! Et un autre chapitre loufoque sur mes terreurs de midgar en culottes courtes, préférées ^^ ! sont au programme. Voilà, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Kimiko, Duuduu, lyzianor, azerty et tous les anonymes qui ont lu mais non pas laisser de reviews.

**IX Ecoutes le silence.**

Le ciel de midgar était gris, froid et chargé d'humidité. L'air était électrisant et un vent frais balayait les rues de la ville titanesque. On était à la fin de l'année, et les habitants se dépêchaient dans les rues sinueuses achalandées de diverses échoppes et magasins. Les vitrines étaient chatoyantes et lumineuses, c'était un étalage de couleurs et de bonheurs artificiel. Un bonheur auquel les SOLDIER en faction ne goutaient guère, ils patrouillaient sans cesse, tête droite, fusil en main, ils gardaient un oeil inquisiteur sur les badauds qui flanâient au grés de leur courses. Sephiroth, ne faisait pas partit de ceux là. Il venait de rentrer d'une très longue mission à Ütaïe et il était fatigué, cassé et il n'aspirait qu'au repos et à la fin de cette guerre. Ces trop nombreuses missions le rendait amer, il ne savait plus très bien, si il devait croire ou non, à une fin diplomatique.

Il marchait sans but précis, à la recherche, d'un visage connu ou d'une voix rassurante, quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui lui redonnerait la force de ce battre, d'empoigner Masamune une fois de plus. Mais, il savait aussi, que même si il ne trouvait aucune raison valable de se battre, il le ferait quand même, car, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il descendait l'avenue loveless plongé dans ses pensées confuses, lorsqu'il aperçu, un visage perdu au milieu de la foule. Un visage, qui pour une raison quelconque fit frémir son coeur de bonheur, un visage qu'il éspèrait secrétement retrouver parmi tous ces autres faciès.

Un groupe de jeunes filles s'approchèrent de lui timidement.

« - Excusez moi, dit l'une d'entre elle. Sephiroth s'immobilisa un court instant, ses longs cheveux argentés flottèrent dans le vent glacial.

« - Je ne voudrais pas être impolie, mais est ce que vous ne seriez pas le Général Sephiroth ?

Le jeune hommes acquièsça. Les jeunes femmes déglutirent et leurs joues se teintèrent d'un jolie rouge carmin. Elles bégayèrent quelque chose d'inaudible mais tentaient visiblement de construire quelque chose de vraisemblable. Cependant, le jeune général avait la tête ailleurs, son esprit divagait à la recherche de ce visage qu'il avait entre-aperçu un quart de seconde. Il n'était pas concentré sur lui, mais vers, il se déconstruisait lentement. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit pourquoi.

« - Excusez moi, mesdemoiselles, mais je suis en service alors veuillez m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à vous accorder...

Il s'inclina poliment et repartit. Ses pas ne faisaient pas un bruit, noyés dans la foule compact et bruyante. Il aperçu alors le petit groupe de trois SOLDIER troisième classe en patrouille dans le secteur. Lorsqu'ils le virent, les trois SOLDIER se mirent au garde à vous, leurs uniformes bruissant doucement au grés de la brise hivernal qui s'intensifiait.

« - Repos, je ne suis pas en service... Je me demandais, juste si par ce temps, vous n'avez pas froid, avec vos chandail sans manches ?

Un des membres de l'unité éclata de rire.

« - Sauf votre respect, mon Général, mais c'est assez malvenu de la part de quelqu'un qui ne porte rien sous son manteau.

Le général en question eut un demi sourire, son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la silhouette de Cloud, celui ci le fixait aussi perplexe, comme si il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il voyait.

« -... Ca nous fais quand même plaisir de voir, que vous vous inquiètez de notre sort, nous, pauvre petit SOLDIER troisième classe. Continua le SOLDIER, le général lui fit un petit sourire, s'excusa et s'en alla.

Le jeune Général s'étala dans son canapé avec un grognement d'aise. Cela faisait environ trois mois qu'il attendait ce moment, cet ultime instant où il s'affalerait lamentablement et sans la moindre grace dans son canapé. C'était, stupide, certes, mais ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien, il se sentait chez lui et prét à faire des heures de siestes bien mérité, dans un lit déscend. La sonnerie retentit... La clés tourna dans la serrure. Une personne fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, la personne sembla hésiter, puis d'un pas plus décider elle se dirigea vers le canapé, où le jeune général était toujours étalé. Le visiteur s'assit lentement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Le jeune Général émit un grognement qui s'apparentait à une marque d'affection. Le visiteur eut un petit et sourire et enfouie son nez dans le creux du cou du jeune général qui sembla ronronner de plaisir.

Cloud s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude, les joues légèrement rougis, la mousse odorante lui montait à la tête.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Marmonna Sephiroth qui se reposait sous une serviette chaude. Le jeune SOLDIER rougit davantage et se lova un peu plus contre le torse du Général.

« - C'est juste que... disons, que c'est la première fois que je prends un bain, avec quelqu'un d'autre, sans qu'il y est... Enfin, vous... tu, comprends...

Le jeune général, enroula ses bras puissants autour de Cloud qui frémit.

« - Écoutes autour de toi... Murmura-t-il.

« - Je n'entends rien.

« - C'est par ce que ton esprit et plongé dans le bruit, écoutes le silence, le pr... Un homme que j'aimais beaucoup, me disait : Que dis la reine du silence ? Un jour, comme je ne trouvais pas la réponse, il me dit « rien, il faut l'écouter pour comprendre ». Il est mort peu aprés ça, mais je crois que derrière cet énigme toute simple, il y avait toute une philosophie, celle du repos. Je... Je sais que ta vie, n'est pas vraiment la plus facile, alors, je pense que si tu n'arrive pas à trouver la paix en toi même, tu ne trouveras jamais la paix à l'extérieur de toi même...

Cloud resta perplexe un instant et resta pensif un long moment. Sephiroth avait poser son nez entre les nombreux épis de l'adolescent et respirait calmement. Cloud sourit, ce qui lui fit bizarre, car plus il côtoyer le général, plus il souriait. Le jeune homme frémit d'aise. Ici, bercé par la respiration calme et posé du jeune général, il se sentait bien, en sécurité, ici, Mary-Sue n'avait aucune emprise sur lui.

« -Tu rentres, déjà ? Demanda Sephiroth en baillant.

Le jeune homme, s'agita un peu sans répondre, puis il se retourna vers le général étendue sur le lit.

« - Je... J'ai du travail...

« - Ah...

Il y eut un silence.

« - Cloud ?

« - Oui...

« - Prends l'écharpe dans le tiroir de la commode, celui du bas.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et l'enroula autour de son cou, mais il semblait, un peu... perdu.

« - Elle ne te plais pas ?

« - Si, c'est juste que... C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un cadeau... Je ... Merci beaucoup.

« - Derien, essaie de ne pas prendre frois.

Le jeune homme sourit et quitta l'appartement sans faire plus de bruit qu'un chat.

En parcourant les rues désertes de Midgar Cloud se dit que Sephiroth avait raison, si il ne faisait pas la paix avec lui même, jamais il ne pourrait faire confiance à personne, même pas à Sephiroth. Il allait agir, et définitivement, pour écouter la reine du silence.

_A suivre..._

_j'aime beaucoup les scènes avec les bains, je sais pas pourquoi, mais les salles de bain ça m'inspire des moments de grandes réflexions. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je sais pas non plus._


	11. X deux ailes pour mieux voler

**Auteur : **Evils- roses.

**Titre : **Reviens demain.

**Note : **Bien le bonsoir. J'écris ce chapitre sur le tard, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de coucher à l'écrit mes idées. Récemment je suis allée à l'enterrement d'une petite fille de sept ans, j'ai été très touchée, et très émue, par la force et l'espoir qui se dégageait de ses parents. Je me suis rendue compte à quelle point la vie est fragile, et je pense que même lorsque tout s'effondre une seconde chance est possible, c'est le message que je veux faire passer dans ce chapitre. Merci à toutes celles qui on laissé des reviews et je vous encourage à en laisser une avant de partir, n'oubliez pas, que ce sont vos commentaires qui font vivre les fics. Bonne lecture.

**X Avec deux ailes, pour mieux voler.**

Cloud inspira profondément, son coeur battait dans sa poitrine avec une telle force qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait surgir de sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient mouates et sa respirations haletantes. Il fallait le faire, il devait le faire. Il avait fait ça tellement de fois avant, tellement de fois... Mais tellement de fois, n'était pas cette fois là. Il ne pourrait pas. Il le devait, mais il n'y arriverait pas. Il ferma les yeux. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Sephiroth. Il s'en souvenait et il le ferrait. Il avait tant de fois reculer l'échéance, mais cette fois...

**oOo**

Le salon était plongé dans une douce pénombre et la musique blues ajoutait une touche de chaleur et de paix dans la pièce. Angeal se servit un verre de whisky en s'asseyant dans un confortable fautueil de cuir. L'homme fixait son ami qui semblait distrait. En effet Sephiroth était à demi allongé dans son canapé. Il avait le regard dans le vague et le livre qu'il avait entamé reposait sur sa poitrine. Sa longue chevelure argentée était étalée autour de lui comme les long filaments brillant d'une étrange toile d'araignée.

« - Sephiroth ? L'apostropha doucement Angeal. Le jeune général sursauta et jeta un coup d'oeil discret à son meilleur ami.

« - Angeal.

« - Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je me fais du soucis pour toi.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils intrigué, il se redressa et ancra son regard dans celui d'Angeal qui s'agita dans son fauteuil. Le SOLDIER semblait fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés et de lourds cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux presque éteind.

« - Tu te fais du soucis pour moi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« - C'est à cause de ce jeune SOLDIER n'est ce pas ?

« - Pardon ?! S'étrangla Sephiroth.

Angeal eut un geste de dédain.

« - Je le vois bien, en plus il se trimballe partout avec ton écharpe... A moins qu'il ne te l'ai volée ?

« - Comment sais-tu que c'est mon écharpe ? Soupçonna le jeune général en observant son ainée qui soupira.

« - C'est moi qui te l'ai offerte, ça fait plaisir de voir ce que tu fais de mes cadeaux.

« - Je me disais bien, aussi...

« -Quoi que j'avais mauvais goût.

« - Non, j'aurais plutôt attribué ça à Génésis, mais si tu insiste, non, je me disais juste que je ne me souvenais pas avoir acheter cette écharpe, c'est tout.

Angeal grogna, l'évocation de Génésis avait jeté un froid. En effet, le jeune homme avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines et on le soupçonnait de trahison et de désertions. Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard entendu.

« - Mais, je suis sèrieux, continua Angeal en se remettant à son aise, je me fais du soucie, pas seulement pour toi d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir une peine de coeur.

« - Une peine de...

« - Je sais tout pour ce SOLDIER, tout le monde sait qui il est et ce qu'il fait. Je suis comme toi, j'ai mes principes, mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux, j'entends les rumeurs, j'entends les railleries... Et je me fais du soucis, tu es relativement sensible.

« - Je t'en pris Angeal, je vais pleurer. Railla Sephiroth en lui lançant un regard aigu.

« - Sephiroth ! Tu me prend pour un idiot !? Avec Génésis qui a disparu ! Je sais que tes nuits sont courtes ! Je le vois, tu ne peu pas me cacher ça ! J'ai vu ce qu'on t'as fait ! Aurais-tu oublié notre première rencontre ?

Sephiroth frémit, et un frisson de rage parcourut l'échine du jeune général.

« - Assez ! Tu vas trop loin ! Je ne te permet pas ! Tu es chez moi ici.

Angeal se tu, mais ne pu faire taire l'angoisse sourde qui naissait dans son coeur, il voyait son ami, cet homme qui semblait si franc, si froid et si seul. L'homme soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège en sirotant son verre de whisky. Sephiroth resta interdit, quelque part il savait que son ami avait raison et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Tout les soirs les souvenirs de son enfance ressurgissaient de nul part et venaient le hanter. Le jeune général jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone qui restait désespérément silencieux.

**oOo**

La ruelle était sombre et sordide, seul les néons colorés illuminaient la pénombre de couleurs criardes et agressives. L'endroit était sale et glauque, misérable et débordant de vice. Cloud resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, elle était imprégnée de l'odeur de son amant. Il ne pouvait rien lui arrivé de mal, il fallait qu'il se libère, il avait tant rêvé de cet instant. « que dit la reine du silence ? » Rien, elle ne peut rien dire, songea le jeune SOLDIER en inspirant profondément. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus de sa tête, mais son regard s'arrêta sur la plaque de Midgar, ici, jour ou nuit, été ou hiver, le ciel n'avait pas de couleur. Lentement il s'avança dans ces ruelles qu'il connaissait par coeur. Un nœud étouffant s'était noué dans sa poitrine et son coeur semblait faire plus de bruit que le vacarme environnant. Il arriva enfin devant le « dragon rouge », un unique lampion pourpre en signalait l'entrée, d'où s'échapper les rumeurs et les chuchotis viciés. Cloud poussa la porte, une porte comme celle d'un cachot, d'un cachot de l'esprit et de l'âme. Un cachot si noir et si profond qu'aucune lumière ne semblait suffisamment puissante pour en balayer l'obscurité. Il avait tant de fois marché sur ces tapis sur lesquels on avait répandu un engrais malsain. Le jeune homme se glissa entre les corps entrelacés en étranges chimère et les fauteuils sur les quels reposaient des êtres moitié humain moitié bête, engoncés dans des rêves de luxure et de richesse. Une forte odeur d'opium régnait dans la grande salle de la maison close. Mais Cloud continua d'avancer, avec aisance et félinité, se fondant presque à la masse de prostituées, hommes ou femmes, qui se glissaient entre les clients complétements défoncés. Le jeune homme traversa une autre alcôve, plus intimiste, puis il se trouva dans le salon privée. Il était vide, les tentures pourpres tombaient lourdement des murs et aucun bruit extérieur ne venait polluer cet endroit hors de temps. Mary-su n'était pas là, peu importe il l'attendrait. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Se glissant comme le dragon vicieux que son établissement représentait, la madonne apparu, évanescente dans sa robe de soie bordeaux. Ses lèvres carmins s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique.

« - Cloud, mon chocobo en sucre d'orge.

« - Mary-su.

« - Que me vaut l'honneur de ta douce visite. Tu m'as manqué.

« - Je suis là, pour la dernière fois.

La femme haussa un sourcil. Puis aprés un moment de flottement elle éclata de son rire froid et cassant, comme une vitre qui se brise.

« - La dernière foi ?! Dis moi, aurais-tu l'intention de mettre fin à tes jours ? Non, bien sûr, tu n'es pas assez courageux.

« - Je suis ici pour la dernière foi, plus jamais, plus jamais nous ne nous reverrons.

Mary-su plissa des yeux et se rapprocha dangereusement de Cloud qui ne cilla pas. Elle posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille du jeune homme et lui siffla :

« - Personne, personne, ne me quitte, tu m'entends ? Jamais, personne ne m'échappe.

Cloud ne dit rien, mais il tira son arme à feu et pointa le canon du silencieux sur l'imposante poitrine de la femme à l'endroit du coeur. Celle ci étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

« - C'est terminé, je ne suis plus ta pute, ton chien, et ton esclave. Tu vas crever ici, et je rirais, tu m'entends, je rirais, comme tu as ris, je me baignerais dans ton sang. Siffla Cloud d'une voix étonnement calme et froide, ses yeux vides se posèrent sur ceux remplis de haine de Mary-su.

« - Tu vois, tu es pathétique, tu t'es créée des ailes artificielles, mais jamais tu ne voleras. Continua-t-il.

« - Parce que toi, tu crois que tu voleras un jour ?

Cloud ne répondit rien, il avait du mal à contenir sa rage, son envi de vengeance pulsait dans ses veines et obscurcissaient son regard et sa raison.

« - Tu ne te rends pas compte combien de fois est ce que j'ai rêvé de ce moment. Grinça-t-il en enfonçant le canon de son arme. Mary-su couina.

« - Je vais te tuer.

« - Vas-y. Qu'attends-tu ? Tu as peur ? Bien sûr que tu as peur ? Comment pourrais-tu me tuer ? D'ailleurs sais-tu ce que ma mort causera ? Non, bien sûr tu ne sais pas. Je fournis en putes et en drogue tout le gratin de la Shinra...

« - Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas vu tous les rapaces qui attendent de prendre ta place, je suis un SOLDIER, je ne me ferais pas prendre, quoi que tu en dise.

« - D'où te viens donc cette froideur ?

« - C'est toi qui me l'a apprise, mon amour...

Souffla Cloud en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Mary-su. Le silence se fit et il appuya sur la gachette. Il n'y eu pas un bruit, pas un son, et Mary-su retomba innerte et une marre de sang se répendit autour de son corps sans vie. Ses yeux torves grands ouverts semblaient encore le suivre des yeux. Et puis il ne comprit pas, il commença à pleurer, de longs sanglots plaintifs. Il se leva les jambes tremblantes et s'enfuie à travers les rues désertes de Midgar. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir eu deux ailes pour s'envoler, mais il venait de se condamner, à un long enfer.

**oOo**

Le salon était obscur et vide Angeal était partit depuis longtemps et maintenant il ne demeurait plus qu'un long silence. Le jeune général soupira, les paroles de son ami rebondissaient dans son esprit et se répondaient en echos longs et monotones. Puis la sonnerie retentit. Le jeune homme se leva et alla ouvrir.

«- Cloud... Mais qu'est ce ? Mon dieu mais tu saigne ?

«- C'est pas mon sang... Je peux entré ?

«- Bien sûr.

Sephiroth fit entrer le jeune homme qui éclata en sanglots. Puis il raconta, il expliqua tout, il raconta tout dans le moindre détail. Sephiroth écouta longtemps, longtemps. Ils restèrent là, tous les deux enlacés.

_A suivre..._

_Bon, voilà, j'ai je trouve un peu baclé la fin, du chapitre, mais bon... Laissez une review ! Merci !_


	12. XI Ton sourire

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : **Reviens demain.

**Note :** Boujour à tous, et oui j'ai pris beaucoup de retard pour cette fanfic, mais je vous rassure je suis encore là. Bref je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, qui me font toutes toujours autant plaisir. Ce nouveau chapitre nous rapproche définitivement de la fin, et je pense que d'ici un ou deux chapitres cette fic sera close, donc je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir parcouru ce bout de chemin avec vous. MERCI !

**XI Ton sourire, incrusté sur ma rétine.**

Sephiroth, jeta le dernier volume qu'il venait de lire. L'ouvrage, malmené, s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mate, soulevant au passage un petit nuage de poussière opaque. Le jeune générale était fébrile, ses mains tremblaient son souffle était court. Ca ne pouvait pas être vraie, tout ça, n'était qu'un mensonge, un affreux mensonge, un cauchemar, une sorte d'illusion pervertie qui n'aurait pas vraiment de sens, tout ça êtait impossible. Alors qu'il se disait ça, il s'assit sur le fautueil et ferma les yeux, la machoire crispé. S'il en avait eut la force il aurait pleuré de désespoir, mais ses yeux demeuraient secs, secs comme un desert, sec comme son soeur qui venait de cesser de battre. Une rage sourde et terrible prenait naissance dans son coeur, ravageant tout sur son passage comme un incendie meurtrier. Un incendie. La solution était peut être là, il devait tout brûler, répendre les cendres amers de la vengeances. Aprés tout, se dit-il, ce n'était qu'un rêve et au matin quand il se réveillerait les cehveux de Cloud lui carresseraient le cou. Cloud...

_***OoO*** Quelques mois plutôt***Oo***_

_Le soleil se leva timidement entre deux nuages. La fin de l'hiver approché doucement, apportant une douceur printanière qui avait fait fondre la neige sintillante. Un raillon vint se poser avec délicatesse sur le corps endormi de Cloud. Le jeune SOLDIER dormait comme un enfant. Ses paupières closes retombaient sur ses yeux habituellement inquiêts et craintifs. Même si depuis quelques temps, le général avait vu une nette amélioration. Sur ses lèvres s'esquissaient de temps en temps un sourire timide mais réconfortant. Et puis il parlait plus aussi, il s'autorisait de cours instant de plaisir où il racontait se qui lui passait par la tête, son enfance, son amie Tifa, les petites anecdotes de la vie à la caserne. Oui, il allait mieux. La plaie dans son coeur et dans son âme semblait se cicatriser, même si à jamais il serait marqué à vie par son passé. Ce serait comme un boulet qu'il trainerait toute sa vie. Un boulet que Sephiroth était prêt à porter. Il avait accepté le jeune homme dans sa vie, dans son appartement et dans son lit. Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'on avait retrouvé le corps inerte de Mary-sue baignant dans une marre de sang, une balle enfoncé dans le coeur tiré à bout portant. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait à peine rédigé un rapport, fournissant un allibi au jeune SOLDIER. Il avait pour la première fois de sa vie désobèi à la Shinra et cela lui avait procuré une intense sensation de bonheur. _

_Ce matin là il regardait Cloud dormir, comme tous les autres matins, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire, c'était un peu comme une toile qu'il ne se lassait pas d'observer, découvrant de petits détails presque infîmes qui l'émerveillaient chaque jour un peu plus. En fait, c'était son moment de la journée préférait. C'était un homme matinal et jamais il n'avait osé réveillé son beau au bois dormant. C'était sa merveille, son secret, et le bien le plus précieux qu'il possédait. Et même si les temps étaient troublés il trouvait encore un peu de réconfort avant de commencer la journée._

_Il s'était passé tant de choses, tant de tristesse s'était habatue sur lui et malgré toute la détresse qui habitait son coeur il avait trouvé un endroit calme, un îlot isolé sur une mer de larmes. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour les événements de cette année là. _

_Tout avait commencé avec la disparition de Génésis, son ami d'enfance, accusé de trahison avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Et puis un jour il était réapparu, amenant avec lui beaucoup trop de questions et beaucoup trop de mauvaises choses. Il était devenu un bras armé, un énemi à abbatre, une cible mouvante, qu'il ne pouvait tuer. Sephiroth avait la sensation que, si il tiré ou même blessé son ami, sur un ordre, cela revenait à se tirer une balle dans le coeur. Et il n'avait pas pu, il n'avait pas osé, sacrifiant presque Zack. Il aimait bien ce garçon joviale et amicale mais il lui rappelait un autre moment beaucoup trop douloureux. Angeal était lui aussi partit, le laissant seul et même Cloud n'avait pû consoler l'intense tristesse qui l'avait habité. Il s'était tû pendant des jours, s'enfermant dans un étrange mutisme, dans une étrange solitude. Se mûrant dans les souvenirs colorés et éphèmères du passé. Le pire sans doute, c'est lorsque le directeur Lazard lui avait demandé l'impensable. Il devait se rendre à Banora, dans le village natal de ses deux amis pour les éliminer. Et il n'avait pas pu, il s'était obstinément opposé à ça et finalement c'était Zack qui y était allé. Ah ! Il était beau le héros de guerre ! Il était fabuleux dans toute sa faiblesse ! Le grand SOLDIER Sephiroth avait échoué._

_Tout c'était succédé à une vitesse improbable, de missions en missions, de terribles secrets refaisaient surface. Et lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'était devenu ses amis... _

_Jamais il n'oublirait ses terribles interrogations qui l'avaient mené à douter de ce qu'il était : un SOLDIER. Oui, mais aussi un monstre... Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, ni le croire, pourtant, il savait mieux qui quiconque ce qu'était réellement la Shinra._

_Cloud remua un peu et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Le Général l'observa se réveiller doucement. Lentement le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières et un raillon de soleil vint illuminer ses pupilles d'un bleu limpide. Le coeur de Sephiroth fit un bon dans sa poitrine. L'adolescent ressemblait à un ange auréolé d'une lumière divine. _

_« - Déjà reveillé... Marmonna Cloud en s'étirant langoureusement. _

_Sephiroth ne dit rien, le jeune homme le dévisagea._

_« - Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en étouffant un baillement sonore, qui pour le coup n'avait rien de très sexy. Le général eut un petit sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui partaient dans tous les sens. _

_« - Nan, s'teuplais aprés c'est une galère à coiffé._

_Sephiroth haussa les sourcils._

_« - Tu appelles ça coiffé toi ?_

_Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir puis, il lui fit un grand sourire. Un sourire magnifique, un sourire malicieux, un sourire resplendissant. Sephiroth grava à jamais cette image dans son esprit. Mais le plaisir fût de courte duré, car le jeune SOLDIER bondit sur lui, comme un jeune tigre et le plaqua contre le matela qui protesta mollement. Le jeune homme ébouriffa les cheveux du général avec une force incroyable pour son petit gabaris. Sephiroth protesta mais se laissa prendre au jeu. Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le lit défaisant les drats qui avaient déjà été malmenés. Ils rirent de bon coeur, bien en sécurité dans leur petit monde ermetiquement clos entre quatre murs. Ici personne ne pouvait les voir, personne ne pouvait les juger, et le monde terrible de la réalité semblait bien lointain, absent, disparate comme effacé._

_***OoO***_

Le temps n'avait pas de prise sous terre, encore moins dans cette pièce ronde et haute recouverte d'étagères contenant de lourds ouvrages. Certains étaient étalé sur le sol, d'autres reposaient en pile banquale sur le bureau. Sephiroth avait enfouie sa tête dans le creux de ses bras et dormait, d'un sommeil agité. Il était fatigué de tous ces secrets, de toutes ces questions. Il lui fallait du calme du repos. Alors il s'était évadé dans le monde des rêves et des souvenirs. Il se souvenait de ce matin là où sa vie avait définitivement sombré dans un abyme d'incompréhension. Cloud devait partir en mission, avec Zack. C'était le jeune SOLDIER lui même qui avait demandé à Sephiroth si il ne connaissait pas quelqu'un de confiance pour l'accompagner lors de cette mission. Cloud était parti en riant pour les étendues froides et glaciales de Modeheim. Il était partit avec ce si beau sourire. Ce sourire si fugace que Sephiroth avait tant de mal à capturer. C'était comme une image rémanente incrusté sur sa rétine. Un souvenir gravé à jamais dans son coeur, trônant en pièce maitresse de son musée interieur. Ce sourire...

_***Oo***_

_« - Je suis vraiment désolé Sephiroth... Je... je ne voulais pas... C'est lui qui..._

_« - Tais toi Zack, je comprends, je ne suis plus un enfant. Répondit le jeune général avec amertume. Zack baissa la tête avec tristesse, la plaie sur sa joue avait mal cicatrisé, et il avait obstinément refuser de la guerrir avec une matéria soin. « C'est la preuve qu'il s'est battu pour ses rêves et son honneur jusqu'à la fin. » Disait-il lorsqu'on lui posait la question._

_« - Sephiroth... Je... Merci de m'avoir envoyer Cloud, il est vraiment sympas et puis..._

_« - Zack, si tu n'as rien à dire tu n'es pas obligé de parler tu sais._

_« - Mais. Protesta Zack avant de ravaler sa salive. Je ne peux pas me taire ! Ca me tue, de te voir comme ça impassible, comme si de rien ! Je veux dire c'était ton ami ! C'était MON ami ! Mon frère ! Tu comprends !?_

_Sephiroth posa lentement le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier, puis il lança un regard perçant au jeune première classe qui frémit._

_« - Tu penses sincèrement que je ne suis pas touché par la mort de mon ami ? Que je ne suis pas blessé par la disparition et la traîtrise de Génésis ? Tu te trompe, mais je sais une chose sur Angeal, que visiblement toi tu as oublié : Il n'aurait pas voulu que l'on cesse de vivre. Il a accepté sa mort et il a même choisi celui qui lui a donné. Alors au lieu de geaindre comme un chiot prends tes responsabilités et assume tes actes._

_Sur ce le Général se leva et s'appréta à sortir._

_« - Une dernière chose, j'ai demandé à Lazard de te donner quinze jours de vacances à Costa del Sol, profites en... Et si tu veux parler à Cloud tu n'as qu'a passer à la maison._

_Les dernières paroles du SOLDIER n'étonnèrent même pas le jeune homme qui était resté assis devant son bureau... Enfin celui d'Angeal._

_***OoO***_

Sephiroth se réveilla, la bibliothèque était atrocement silencieuse. Lentement il se leva faisant ondoyer derrière lui sa longue cheveulure argenté. Il avait pris une décision...

_A suivre..._

_Et voilà ce chapitre s'acheve, il est plus long que je ne l'imaginais, mais j'en suis assez satisfaite. Je pense que le prochain sera le dernier, je ne compte pas l'épilogue bien sûr... Alors affaire à suivre..._


	13. XII La fin de toute chose

**Auteur : **Votre dévouée et fidèle Eils-roses

**Titre : ** Reviens demain.

**Note : ** Bonsoir tout le monde et oui, ça y est c'est la fin, voici venir le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, ça me fait mal au coeur de terminer cette fanfic. Mais je le savais quand je l'ai commencé, je devais la finir. En tout cas j'ai été ravie de partager avec vous cette aventure et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre soutient. Merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture. P.S : pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse avec deux amies je fais un manga yaoi en ligne, venez nous rendre une petite visite. .com

**XII La fin de toute chose.**

Le ciel au-dessus du mont Nibelheim se teintait de couleurs pourpres, projetant sur le petit village une ombre ensanglantée. Les habitants s'étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux et les rues étaient désertes. Un silence étrange et pesant s'était abattu comme une masse de plomb. Et même le vent dans les conifères semblait gémir et s'essouffler. Cloud soupira, il n'aimait pas ce crépuscule sanglant, cette atmosphère figée. C'était comme si toutes les choses de la région s'étaient figées pour une raison qui lui était inconnu. Doucement il descendit les escaliers de l'auberge, il n'avait pas osé rentrer chez lui pour affronter le silence qu'il avait lui même provoqué. Il était devenu SOLDER certes, mais de troisième classe à peine plus qu'un larbin, une chaire à canon un pion que l'on mène à l'abattoir. Il le savait, qu'il était un chien fidèle à la botte d'une institution qui l'avait baiser pendant deux ans, mais ça, ça il ne pouvait pas le dire. La salle commune de l'hôtel était presque vide, quelques habitués discutaient à voix basses accoudés au bar. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, une angoisse sourde lui noué l'estomac et lui donnait la nausée. Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour dehors. Il connaissait la région par coeur, même les yeux fermés et après deux ans d'absence il aurait pu retrouver son chemin dans les entrailles de la haute montagne continental. Il y avait passé ses plus belles années, c'était le temps où il rêvait de gloire et d'un avenir meilleur. Encore aujourd'hui il rêvait de cet avenir, un avenir non pas en temps que héros, mais en temps qu'homme. Il ne voulait plus être cette ombre oisive et maladive qu'on prenait comme on prend le bus. Il ne voulait plus être une petite pute, il ne voulait plus être le subordonné d'un tel ou un tel, il voulait être lui ! Un homme dont Sephiroth serait fier. Mais il devait avoué que depuis quelques temps le général était tendu et distant, et depuis leur arrivé à Nibelheim il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une ou deux fois au hasard d'un chemin.

Plongé dans ses pensées le jeune homme n'aperçut pas la haute silhouette de son amant se découper dans la clarté crépusculaire du ciel automnale. Le jeune Général s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le SOLDIER qui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. Il devait lui dire... Non, le protéger.

« - Cloud. Dit-il d'une voix grave, celui ci sursauta et lui sourit. Un sourire si chaud, si lumineux, le général en avait mal au ventre, mais la rage sourde qui crépitait au fond de son âme réclamait son infâme pitance. Doucement il s'approcha du jeune SOLDIER et emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes. C'était un baiser, ni fougueux, ni passionné, c'était un baiser limpide et insaisissable comme le cours d'une onde pure. C'était un baiser au goût amer des adieux non formulés.

« - Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi. Murmura-t-il, doucement. Cloud le regarda avec dans les yeux cette interrogation terrible. Mais Sephiroth ferma les yeux. La scène se passa au ralentit, le jeune homme leva son sabre et le manche de Masamune vint heurter la temps du jeune SOLDIER qui s'écroula inerte. Sephiroth souleva le jeune homme et l'enferma dans un cabanon, là au moins il serait en sécurité. Une fois que cela fût fait, la rage, la colère et toute la haine que Sephiroth avait réprimer dans le fond de son coeur explosa en une gerbe de flammes dévastatrices. Une maison s'écroula rongée par le feu qui sautait de toit en toit de maison en maison, chassant les hommes et les femmes qui y avaient vécus tant de temps. Les hommes regardèrent impuissant la follie d'un homme réduire leur vie en un tas de cendres chaudes.

« - POURQUOI !? Hurla un vieil homme. Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Qu'est ce que nous vous avons fait ?

Mais le jeune Général n'entendait plus que le mugissement assourdissant de sa haine. Toutes ses questions qui demeuraient sans réponses, tous ces secrets et tout le mal qu'on lui avait fait. L'air était empoisonné de l'odeur acre de la fumée, la boue mêlée au sang collée aux bottes. Tout cela ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Exactement cela lui rappelait Ütai où parce qu'on lui avait demandé, parce qu'il avait obéi aux ordres, il avait massacré de sang froid toute une population. Les femmes, les hommes, les enfants, tous étaient passé sous le fil meurtrier de sa lame. Il ne savait pas que c'était horrible, il ne se rappelait de rien d'autre que des hurlements et de la route jonchée de cadavres exsangues et défigurés. Il était jeune à l'époque, si jeune, si prometteur... Mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un assassin, en temps de paix, les héros de guerre ne sont plus que des chiens bien dressés à l'assassinat. Alors oui, ce petit village si paisible, perdu dans les entrailles du mont Nibelh lui rappelait cette nuit dans les plaines de Ütaï.

Puis, il partit, laissant derrière lui un amer souvenir. Il avait détruit le héros, il avait détruit l'homme, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, un réceptacle à la folie et à la démesure. Il se sentait comme un enfant abandonné, où était donc cette mère protectrice ? Jénova...

_« Sephiroth. »_ Murmurait une voix si douce dans sa tête. _« Sephiroth. » _Il n'en pouvait plus, il devenait complétement fou !

Zack aperçu d'abord la fumée noire qui montait sinistrement vers le ciel, puis il sentit l'odeur âcre de la chaire brulée et du sang frais. Quand il arriva au village c'était déjà trop tard. C'était une scène apocalyptique. Au milieu des flammes voraces les valides aidaient les blessés, et les morts étaient étalés à même le sol à peine recouvert d'un peu de terre pour couvrir leur visage grimaçant. Zack resta figé de stupeur incapable bouger ou de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait vu des scènes similaire quand il était Ütaï mais...

« - POURQUOI ! Avez vous fait ça ?! S'exclama une vieille femme chétive. Pourquoi ? Les SOLDIER ne sont pas censés venir en aide au peuple ?

« - Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je... Je... Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe ici !

« - Sephiroth, votre héros, il est venu ici et il a mis le feu et il a massacré tous ceux qui se trouvaient là ou qui s'opposait à lui. Déclara un vieil homme soutenu par une petite fille aux longs cils noirs. Zack écarquilla les yeux.

« - Je... Je... MERDE ! Cracha-t-il en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

« - S'il vous plaie, monsieur, ma petite fille, Tifa, votre guide, j'ai ramené le corps de son père du réacteur à mako, elle est partie pour se ven...

Mais Zack interrompit l'homme d'un geste sec. Il lui semblait... D'un seul bond il couru vers un abris de jardin qui était resté intacte, il défonça la porte d'un violent coup de pied et Cloud sortit à moitié asphyxiée. Il toussota et jeta un regard surpris autour de lui. Son village ressemblait à un enfer. Puis, il vit les corps, il sentit l'odeur. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. _« - Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi. Murmura-t-il doucement. » _Sans réflechir un instant de plus il se rua vers l'intérieur du village. C'était des rues qu'il connaissait par coeur, un chemin qu'il avait parcouru des milliers de fois. Mais au bout de l'impasse... Un hurlement de désespoir emplit l'air. Zack retrouva son ami en larme serrant dans ses bras le cadavre d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds étalés dans une boue ensanglanté.

« - Cloud...

« - Tu sais... Elle m'a eu... Quand elle avait 16ans... Sanglota Cloud. Elle a toujours pris soin de moi... Pourquoi ?... Je croyais qu'il m'aimait.

« - Cloud, d'autres personnes sont en danger ! Tifa...

Cloud leva les yeux. Il renifla.

« - Vas-y... Je te rejoindrais... Le temps que... que... Je l'enterre.

Zack poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Que devait-il faire dans ce genre de situation ? Que devait-il faire quand votre supérieur, un héros de guerre, un ami, devenait un meurtrier ? Cloud entendit les pas de Zack s'éloigner. Cloud resta un long moment devant le cadavre de sa mère. Quelque part, tout au fond de son coeur il espérait que son amant ai perdu la tête. Il espérait tellement... Puis, aprés un instant de recueillement il éteignit le brasier grâce à une materia Aqua, il se rendit dans le petit jardin où sa mère faisait habituellement pousser toutes sortes de plantes odorantes et colorées. Maintenant il ne restait que des cendres et des souches calcinées. Cloud soupira, si sa mère voyait ce qu'on avait fait de son jardin... Il creusa à main nue puis il posa doucement le corps de sa mère dans la tombe qu'il venait de lui creuser. Il prononça quelques prières et reboucha le trou, ensevelissant le si beau visage de sa mère sous la terre. Quand la tombe fut rebouché il prit une grosse pierre du muret et la planta en guise de pierre tombale.

« - Tu sais maman... Je ne suis pas devenu un héros... En fait c'est même tout le contraire. Au début... Je n'arrivais pas à passer l'examen du SOLDIER et comme j'ai beaucoup hérité de toi... Et bien... On m'a proposé d'accélérer ma formation... J'ai finalement... Je ne suis pas très fière d'avoir ce que j'ai fait. Je suis devenu... Comment dire, un prostitué de luxe pour tout le gratin de la Shinra...Disons que je suis bien informé sur les dessous de la Shinra, tu vois ? Il émit un petit rire. Mais bon... Ma vie était, triste, grise, j'étais sale... Et puis, je l'ai rencontré... Ton assassin... Mais malgré tout... Malgré tout je l'aimes tu vois...

Il renifla et continua de sangloter. Il resta ainsi un moment puis, il saisit son arme automatique et prit la direction du réacteur.

Le chemin était long, mais il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, Tiffa était peut-être en danger... Il courut à en perdre haleine la tête pleine de ses beaux souvenirs... Il courut. Il aperçut le réacteur et doubla l'allure. L'endroit était désert. Nul trace de l'agitation qui y régnait habituellement. Tout était atrocement silencieux. Puis il l'aperçut... Au sol gisant dans son propre sang, ses longs cheveux noirs s'en imbibant. Cloud se précipita vers son ami d'enfance.

« - Tiffa !

« - Tu es finalement venu ? Tu t'es souvenu de notre promesse.

« - Ne parles plus, c'est fini... Tout est fini...

La jeune femme sombra dans l'inconscience. Cloud réprima un sanglot. Puis il vit Zack grièvement blessé. C'était comme un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar... Mais malgré tout... Malgré tout ça il l'aimait à en crever !

« -... il... Faut... L'arrêter... Articula difficilement le jeune première classe.

Lentement, à gestes mesurés le jeune homme se saisit de l'épée broyeuse que son ami avait laissé tomber. Il monta les marches la peur au ventre. Cela lui rappelait cette nuit... Il ouvrit la porte, elle grinça. Il était là. Debout, si beau, si fièr si magnifique. Ses longs cheveux argentés retombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos musclé. Son front blanc était posé sur le verre épais de l'imense cuve à mako qui siègeait au centre de la salle. Le coeur de Cloud se serra. Il ne pouvait pas...Même si il le devait...

« - Tu es finalement venu... Je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais... Dés fois... J'entends sa voix... Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué. Fais ce que tu dois faire... Tu es venu pour ça non ?

Cloud resta muet, ses mains tremblaient autour du manche de son imposante épée. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Une larme, une seule, roula le long de sa joue d'albâtre et alla se perdre dans son cou blanc. Sephiroth pouvait voir le reflet de son amant dans la vitre blindée de la cuve qui contenait le corps de Jénova.

« - Je voudrais tant, que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve... Sanglota Cloud en resserrant sa prise sur le manche de son arme. Je voudrais, que tu me rendes, l'homme que tu étais avant, mon village, ma mère... Je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir aimé !

« - Fais-le ! Grinça Sephiroth, je ne la retiendrais pas très longtemps...

« - Qui ça ?! Cria Cloud excèdé le coeur déchiré en lambeau.

« - JENOVA !! Hurla Sephiroth en se crispant contre la parois de verre.

Cloud serra tellement les doigts autour du manche de Fenrir que ses jointures blanchirent. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

_Les choses ont toujours une fin dans les romans elles sont parfois tragique, parfois romantique... Mais le plus souvent ces fins là n'ont aucun rapport avec la réalité. Toutes choses à sa propre fin. Une fin unique et identitaire..._

« - Cloud... Je t'aime... Ne l'oublie jamais.

Cloud roula à l'autre bout du réacteur, le sang dégoulinant de sa poitrine transpercée de part en part. Sephiroth tituba, s'agenouilla, posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme, capturant un dernier baiser à l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il serait forcer d'oublier. Oui, tout aurait tellement plus simple si tout cela avait été un rêve... Lentement il récupéra la tête de Jénova et se traina vers le bord du réacteur à mako, en dessous la rivière de la vie ondoyer doucement. Un rêve, un beau rêve où un rayon de lumière venait caressait les cheveux dorés de Cloud encore endormi.

_Le souvenir, ce n'est jamais fini, il n'y a pas de commencement ni de fin._

_ [Camille Laurens]_

_ Ce qui commence mal finit mal._

_ [Euripide]_

**FIN**


End file.
